


Cierra los ojos

by CarolineAlmit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Allen is half brother and guardian, Allen's name is Richard, Blasphemy, Brothers to power, Depressed Gavin Reed, Elijah and Gavin are Brothers, Eventual Romance, Gavin is bad with feelings, Gavin is not a anti-android, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Hint of pedophilia, His name is niles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RK900 is a very special android, Rk900 is confusing, Self-Harm, Simon tries to help, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, containment, only is stupid, so slow
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Nunca nadie pregunta de dónde vino todo, sólo juzgan en silencio como si lo supieran todo. Cierran sus ojos para no ver la verdad y tapan sus oídos para oír el dolor. Pero no es suficiente, lentamente la luz se filtra entre los dedos y los sonidos se vuelven más agudos, lentamente los parpados se cansan y se abren. Entonces, ¿qué harás con la verdad?Gavin es molesto, nadie nunca lo discute. Le gusta gritar, llamar la atención y que todos crean que es un imbécil. Allen intenta de mantener un ojo en su hermano, pero este siempre parece estar enfocado en obtener la peor imagen de sí mismo para el mundo. Elijah prefiere quedarse a la distancia y sólo aparecer cuando se lo requiere, como si temiera tocar algo y dañarlo más en la relación con sus hermanos. ¿Y qué pinta Simon en todo esto? Gavin lo encuentra cuando él intenta de regresar a Jericho tras el problema en la Torre Stanford, a diferencia de lo que todos esperarían de él, le da asilo e intenta ayudarlo. La revolución sale victoriosa y ahora solo hace falta acomodar las piezas que quedaron fuera de lugar. Trae a RK900, total, ¿Qué más da otra pieza dispar en este rompecabezas?Nota: El fanfic es principalmente 900Reed, con un fondo de Markus y Simon.





	1. Noviembre, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> El fanfic está situado prácticamente en un AU. El Capitan Allen es el hermano mayor de Elijah y Gavin, los tres comparten madre.  
Allen se llamará Richard y está casado con Frederick Allen, de quien adoptó su apellido. Es diez años mayor que Elijah aka en la historia tendrá 48 años, sigue siendo miembro de SWAT.  
Elijah es el hermano del medio, dos años más grande que Gavin por ende tendrá 38 años. Fundó Cyberlife a los 16 años y cambió su apellido por petición de Amanda, quien lo financiaba. Se retiró a los 36 años cuando la pelea entre ideales de los inversionistas y co propietarios no iban con los propios se volvió sofocante y tras la revolución Android retomó su trabajo ahora haciendo lo que él quería desde el comienzo.  
Gavin tiene 36 años, como bien fue dicho. Trabaja de Detective, tiene un perro llamado Huffle (por Hufflepuff y sí, será un fan de HP (?)).
> 
> El primer capitulo será la vista principal del enfoque traumatico de Reed, cual se expandirá más adelante con lo que pasó entre eso a su edad adulta con pequeños pedazos por aquí y por allí. El segundo capitulo será basado en el encuentro de Gravin y Simon, y su relación hasta que ocurre la revolución Android y la aparición de RK900 (relación de amistad con Simon, ya que él será una fuente de contención fuerte y realmente será bastante mutuo).  
**GAVIN NO ODIA A LOS ANDROIDES**  
No prometo realmente continuarlo y mucho menos ser constante, quien lo lee debe de saberlo. Tambien que puede que no tenga mucho sentido en algunas partes, tengo dislexia, tiendo a escribir al revés varias palabras y word cambiarmelas, por mucho que relea el fanfic no suelo notar esos cambios. Desde ya lo siento y gracias.

Elijah había logrado que su prototipo moviera sus ojos en imitación humana, parpadeando cada determinado minuto aleatorio como si necesitara hacerlo. Centrado únicamente en la hilera de código a escribir, la música electrónica ayudaba a que su concentración se mantuviera únicamente en ello, aturdiendo sus oídos bajo los sofocantes auriculares amortiguadores. No podía oír nada de lo sucedido en la casa, lo que era la idea principal de todo esto; el frío, pero bien iluminado, sótano era su pequeña guarida a la cual su hermano menor tenía prohibido. Era puramente táctico, Gavin tenía miedo del lugar en especial con la cantidad de exoesqueletos que se guardaban de prototipos de “androides” con el que el restante tenía una fijación por hacerlos humanos. Como papel de una mala película de terror, inmiscuido en su propia labor rodeado de inanimados elementos humanoides, el toque en su hombro y el posterior arrebato de sus auriculares produjeron un chillido del niño. Dado que, indiscutiblemente, nadie entraría allí por cuenta propia. Apenas tuvo tiempo para sobresaltarse y casi caer de la silla cuando las fuertes manos de su hermano mayor, quien técnicamente debería de estar en su guardia nocturna, lo sujetaban para poder obtener contacto visual. Ahora, sin música que ahogara todos sus pensamientos, el silencio de la casa se hacía pesado para el estómago de Eli. Richard, quien solía tener una mirada estoica y bastante distante, parecía estar hirviendo lentamente en su interior, pero también con un toque de terror indiscutible en el rabillo de sus ojos, el menor de la sala tragó en seco, pensando que podría haber sucedido para que pareciera tan alarmado. ¿Quizás Gavin hizo su camino hacia los cuchillo de la cocina y se hirió hasta desangrarse? ¿Se habría ahogado mientras se duchaba? ¿Se habría ido? Cual sea la verdadera respuesta, ‘Lijah, sabía indiscutiblemente, que él era la razón del malestar del adulto.

— Empaca, nos vamos —Fueron simples palabras, roncas y baja, como si hubiera gritado demasiado y ya no tuviera energías para continuar, que hicieron que el menor se pusiera erguido y listo para protestar. Pero el apretón en sus hombros le hizo callar, y mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja cerraba su computadora portátil, tomaba la Tablet y se dirigía hacia arriba en silencio. El sonido apagado de la televisión en la sala era algo común y reconfortante, al menos su madre aún estaba allí. Entrando al cuarto compartido con su hermano menor, comenzó a meter ropa al azar en una mochila, mientras que Richard imitaba la labor con ropa de Gavin. Dicho, estaba tranquilamente sentado en la cama mirando el suelo, jamás –y hágase énfasis- en su vida Elijah lo vio tan tranquilo. Sabía, inmediatamente que su hermano había hecho algo y por ello estaba en acción de presentarse culpable. La ira creció en la boca de su estómago, siempre el menor de los hermanos era quien hacía todo para arruinar sus avances. ¡Era increíble! Ahora perdería todo su trabajo por alguna ñoñería que su hermano había ido a lloriquearle a Rich, para rematar. Con sus puños cerrados, metió con más violencia de la requerida las prendas y cerró la mochila, para cuando volvió alzar su vista los hermanos restantes estaban en la puerta de la habitación—. Al auto, vamos —El comando fue simple, mientras empujaba a Gav por los pasillos manteniéndolo cerca, como si necesitara ser consolado, Eli se sentía asqueado.

Malhumorado como un niño de doce años estaría, pisoteó fuertemente el suelo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta pasando por la sala de estar. Visualizó a su madre, tendida en el sofá con una aguja clavada en su brazo mientras miraba perdida la televisión; él no era tonto, sabía que su madre era una adicta, pero ella jamás los había lastimado. Richard hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse atrás de ellos y resguardarlos de la mirada de la fémina al escucharlos pasar, abrió la puerta y los empujó a ambos fuera mientras la voz de su madre se escuchaba de fondo, dolorosamente.

— ¿Dónde llevas a mis hijos? —Acusó mientras intentaba de pararse, la aguja cayó al suelo y ella la pisó produciendo un feo sonido de cristal roto. Se tambaleó intentando de alcanzarlos, pero el adulto se interpuso rápidamente, empujando a la mujer nuevamente al sofá lívido como jamás se había visto.

— No te atrevas, no tienes un puto derecho de llamarnos tus hijos, no después de lo que vi —Masculló entre dientes, como si abrir la boca demasiado fuera algo difícil considerando la fuerte que su mandíbula se apretujaba, intentando de retener todo el odio que corría por sus venas. Elijah tuvo tentación de discutir, de preguntar que pasaba y volver a entrar a la casa, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo Richard ya los empujaba hacia el auto y los metía en la parte trasera.

El viaje a donde sea que se estuviera dirigiendo fue terriblemente tenso. Richard tenía sus puños blancos y una contracción en su ceja que demostraba cuan estresado estaba, mientras que Gavin, -quien solía llevar los silencios incomodos con su alegría infantil- estaba sentado abrazándose a sí mismo de una manera que lo hacía ver aún más pequeño de los diez años de edad que tenía. Elijah decidió que lo que sea que esté pasando no era lo suficientemente interesante para indagar actualmente, tomó la Tablet de su mochila y prosiguió su trabajo mientras observaba en línea otras investigaciones sobre la cibernética absorbiendo toda la información. Apenas notó cuando su hermano llegó a lo que parecería ser un motel, hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras él se bajaba del auto para entrar a la pequeña casona y pedir una habitación, en ningún momento les dio el comando de bajar y él decidió que quizás, con suerte, el lugar no tendría vacantes y podrían ir a un mejor lugar. La suerte nunca estuvo realmente de su lado cuando se trataba del obstinado hermano mayor de los Reed. Dick regresó, estacionó el auto en el pequeño lugar para dicho y el comando bajo de que bajaran fue dicho al fin. Malhumorado aun y ahora hambriento, el hermano del medio hizo lo indicado y pisó fuerte mientras seguía a los otros dos por el espantoso lugar. Richard se mantenía firmemente cerca de Gavin, manteniendo un contacto luz al sujetarlo por la parte posterior del cuello de forma cariñosa y los llevó al cuarto. Dicho se encontraba en el primer piso, era un cuarto de solo dos camas por lo cual alguno de los hermanos compartiría y, Elijah, claramente descartó ser quien lo hiciera. Tiró su mochila sobre la cama más alejada de la puerta y se sentó en el centro estoicamente, como protesta y berrinche muy poco común en él. Rich apenas le regaló una mirada exasperada mientras dejaba la mochila de Gavin a un lado y lo guiaba hacia el baño; preparó un baño caliente y le indicó suavemente que se duchara mientras pedía unas pizzas e intentó sonreírle alentadoramente. Gav mantenía su mirada en el suelo y se encogió de hombros mientras la puerta era cerrada tras de sí.

La noche fue extrañamente tensa, tras salir el menor del baño, con un cómodo pijama se sentó en la cama restante. La pizza había llegado hacia unos minutos y mientras que Elijah comenzó a devorarla sin importar la presencia de este, el mayor esperó pacientemente e intentó, posteriormente, a que el más pequeño comiera algo. Apenas tocó la mitad de una rebanada cuando pidió permiso para dormir. La voz salió tan pequeña y suave que Eli la perdió, alzando su ceja curiosa por el comportamiento pasivo del hermano más hiperactivo (aunque técnicamente el titulo era de él). Richard suspiró y lo dejó hacerlo, lo ayudó acostarse y arropó mientras prometía que todo estaría bien. El silencio posterior fue aún más pesado. Elijah continuó comiendo mientras que el adulto vigilaba como un halcón al menor, hasta que fue suficiente para este y su malestar se hizo presente.

— ¿Qué hizo Gavin esta vez? —Preguntó impaciente, como si fuera común que el menor hiciera cosas con intención de arruinarles el día. Que no era cierto, pero que de alguna forma su mente infantil quería creer que sí. Richard no despegó la vista del nombrado, vigilando si realmente estaba dormido antes de volver al restante. Su mirada se suavizó y adoptó aquella que solía usar en el trabajo. La piel de Elijah se erizó ante ello.

— Dime la verdad Elijah, no voy a estar enojado —Comenzó, mal comienzo, dicho sea de paso, pues hizo que el menor se pusiera rápidamente a la defensiva porque sabía que lo siguiente lo volvería terriblemente culpable de lo que sea que haya ocurrido hoy—. ¿Te has mantenido encerrado en el sótano todo este tiempo? Desde que comencé la academia y el trabajo —Su voz salió demasiado suavizada, casi ahogando al menor de culpabilidad.

— Sí.

— ¿Gavin nunca quiso bajar contigo o te pidió que no lo hicieras? —La pregunta posterior sorprendió al menor, quien debió de pensarlo momentáneamente. La segunda o quizás tercer semana en la que Richard estaba en la academia de policía Gavin le había rogado con grandes ojos que se quedara con él a jugar un rato más, lo hizo esa vez, pero el siguiente día no. El que vino tampoco, y luego él dejó preguntar. Con un poco de culpa asintió avergonzado mientras esperaba que el mayor dijera que se estaba cociendo con todo este cuestionario—. ¿Lo has notado diferente Eli? —Su voz se rompió un poco, posiblemente con propia culpa.

— No, digo, sí, te extrañaba. Eres su favorito, siempre jugando con él —Se mordió el labio inferior, recordando como su hermano ya no corría por toda la casa jugando a ser un policía o médico, quizás hasta un astronauta, simplemente se mantenía en su cuarto en silencio jugando con las pocas figuras de acción que tenían en silencio—. Quizás solo… ¿maduró? —Intentó encontrar una respuesta, aunque sabía que sonaba tonta, demasiado. Él no se dio cuenta que algo malo le estaba pasando al menor cuando era su trabajo como hermano mayor. Debió darse cuenta, pero estaba demasiado feliz de no tener que estar tras de él todo el día o pedirle que se callara—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? —Se atrevió a preguntar por primera vez. El malestar cruzó las facciones de policía novato mientras volvía a mirar a menor de los hermanos dormir en la cama. Se había hecho una bolita, como si así pudiera desaparecer y jamás volver al mundo. El dolor sordo cruzó por su pecho antes de tragar saliva y acercarse un poco más al hermano restante. Tomó las manos de Eli entre las suyas y con voz demasiado baja indagó:

— Mamá alguna vez —Hizo una pausa, como si sólo insinuarlo o preguntar lo hiciera realidad, pero ya el comienzo hizo que algo frio y feo se arrastrara por debajo de la piel de Elijah. Cuando él se encerraba en sótano, Gavin quedaba solo con su madre hasta la hora dormir, en especial cuando decidía comer allí abajo o saltarse la comida—. Alguna vez, ¿te tocó o dejó que alguien te tocara?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —Elijah tironeó sus manos hacia atrás, aturdido por la pregunta mientras quería alejarse del mayor por simplemente insinuar algo así. Miró a Gavin, luego a Richard, volvió a mirar al menor y sintió unas ganas horribles de devolver las pizzas recientemente ingeridas—. ¿Qué demonios te dijo Gavin? No puedes creerle, quiere atención, ella nunca haría eso.

— Él no me dijo nada.

— Entonces estás equivocado, ella nunca haría eso Dick, ella nunca lo haría —Las palabras fueron desesperadas mientras las lágrimas comenzaban asomarse en sus ojos. El pensamiento hacia su estómago girara. Él no era tonto, sabía que insinuaba su hermano, y él era un pre adolescente demasiado inteligente para su propia edad como para no entender todo lo que eso implicaba. Era enfermizo. Su madre podría ser una drogadicta, pero ella era amorosa, ella los quería… quizás ese fue el problema, quizás quería demasiado. No. Elijah se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió hacia el baño, vomitando todo lo ingerido mientras sollozaba bajo. Richard lo había seguido en silencio y lo consoló mientras intentaba de registrar toda la acusación dada. Cuando se calmó el mayor le indicó que se diera una ducha caliente y luego se fuera a dormir, mientras él saldría hacer unas llamadas. Elijah obedeció dócilmente aun sin creer las acusaciones dadas, se duchó, se cambió a unos pijamas cómodos y a diferencia de lo que hubiera hecho anteriormente, se metió en la cama junto a Gavin abrazándolo con fuerza como si ello pudiera remediar todo.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a la comisaría con su hermano. Se pidió su testimonio, hablaron con una trabajadora social y una psicóloga infantil. Laboriosamente el día pasó y luego terminaron durmiendo en la casa de un amigo de la academia de Richard mientas él buscaba qué hacer. Por toda esa semana no asistieron a clases, Elijah se estaba poniendo incomodo al no poder trabajar en sus “experimentos” y se la pasaba leyendo o escribiendo en su computadora portátil. Gavin silenciosamente miraba los dibujos animados o dibujaba, pero ya no correteaba más y pedía atención como antes. Poco después de un mes se mudaron a un pequeño apartamento, su madre no podía acercarse a ellos y estaba en pleno juicio por pedofilia. Tres meses más tarde fue sentenciada a veinte años de prisión más otros diez por posesión de drogas en ámbito familiar. Lentamente los Reed intentaron volver a ponerse en pie y seguir caminando en línea recta. 


	2. Revolución (Noviembre 2038)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon y Gavin se encuentran, Gav no pudo llevarlo a la comisaría y no pudo tirarlo a la calle, así que sólo convivieron y vieron la revolución en espera de que todo acabe pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente fue escrito desde la tablet, tengo a mi gato con dos patas fracturadas y no puedo ir a la pc de escritorio para redactar.  
No es completamente lo que quería demostrar peeeeero no sé. El proximo cap ya aparecere RK900 y se basa más especifico como historia y no tanto como pequeños pedazos como este. Sé que es un Gav realmente pasivo, pero no le vi tener necesidad de ser agresivo con Simon, quizás es mi propio amor hacia el personaje pero me hace sentir que no puede generar realmente hostilidad puesto que el 90% del tiempo parece que está a punto de llorar o simplemente pone cara de un maldito perro abandonado que te dan ganas de apachurrarlo, así que creo que juega con ese punto.  
Tengo mucha tentación de agregar pequeñas piezas, más adelante cuando Eli aparezca de ElixLeo, ¿por qué demonios esa pareja? Pues, leí ya varios fics donde están y me parecen super amorosos juntos (completamente ooc pero shh). Pero no sé. Como dije, no prometo que esté bien redactado, no prometo actualizar pronto y claramente no prometo continuarlo.

** Noviembre 08 **   
Gavin estaba almorzando con su cuñado cuando el mensaje de “guerra” (como pintaron posteriormente los medios) del androide rebelde hackeo todo medio de comunicación. Hasta su maldito teléfono reprodujo las demandas, que, en cierta medida, no eran extrañas y mismo Frederick murmuró algo referente a que “era de esperarse”, como si una revolución Android estuviera anotada en su calendario o algo así. Tuvo la tentación inherente de llamar a su hermano y preguntarle qué demonios había hecho con sus muñecos para que estos decidieran que no querían ser más dicho elemento descartable sino humanos, como si ser un ser pensante y sentimental asimilado como “humano” fuera algo grandioso. Joder, no. A pesar de todo no puede evitar escuchar cada palabra dicha, tan firme y a la vez compasiva, como si esperase que la gente de golpe abriera sus ojos y los abrazara, mientras los dejan quedarse en sus casas y darles todos los malditos derechos que solicitaban. Él sabía que eso nunca pasaría, ni en mil años, no sin un golpe más duro hacia la sociedad y ese saber le hace temer. También había que aceptar que lo que decía era completamente cierto. Fueron creados con un propósito, esperando que hicieran todo lo que los humanos perezosos dejaron de querer realizar, pero por lo que luego ellos se quejaron que usurparon, ¿no era un poco irónico? No querían hacer trabajos manuales, no querían ser más sirvientes ni cuidar a sus hijos, y cuando al fin consiguen que alguien más lo haga por ellos ¿se quejan de que les han quitado su trabajo? Era cierto, toda queja era estúpida y databa de una extensión de años y años en diferente tipo de entidades con la misma falla (gente de color, emigrantes, etc.). Siempre quieren que otros hagan lo suyo, pero cuando lo hacen quieren que se les sea devuelto. Irónico. Estúpido. Podía darles la razón a las tostadoras ambulantes esta vez. 

Ellos pedían derechos, ser reconocidos como iguales y Gavin no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Recordando su juventud, lleno de enojo y resentimiento cuando destrozó un pobre KW500 con sus amigos. Diría que fue porque estaba borracho pero la verdad era que odiaba a su hermano en ese momento, lo odiaba tanto que quería destrozar todo lo que este había creado y el alcohol sólo lo llevó a realizarlo sin remordimiento alguno (en el momento). Recuerda que jamás se desvió, nunca pidió que parecen, y cómo la sangre azul manchó tanto el bate que tenía en sus manos como su piel y ropa. A veces tiene pesadillas con esos ojos muertos que bien pudieron ser una entidad viva. Solamente pensarlo lo hacía sentir enfermo y posiblemente sea una de las razones más fuertes que tiene de negarse aceptarlos como una nueva “especie”. Sujetando con mayor fuerza su teléfono entre sus manos, parpadeó varias veces intentando enfocarse nuevamente en las palabras. Todo lo solicitado tenía sentido, y joder, completamente lógica. No era que pedían de la nada gobernar Estados Unidos y, no sé, demonios, conquistar el mundo. Quería tener una vida y poder progresar en esta. Un hogar, dignidad, trabajo y dinero. ¿No es lo que todos buscan? Se sentía inusualmente enfermo ante el final de dicha, la declaración sutil de guerra si esto no era otorgado -como un sub texto presente- y sintió el pánico arrastrarse bajo su piel. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sostenía su teléfono ya suspendido en sus manos con fuerza hasta que las de su cuñado se colocaron sobre y obligaron a que soltar el aparato. 

— ¿Estás bien Gavin? —La voz como siempre era suave, digna de un psicólogo que trataba con niños traumatizados. Soltó un resoplido para ocultar su malestar y le dio una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca, antes de asentir. 

— Sí, creo que iré a ver… —Hizo un movimiento con su mano, ahora colocando el móvil en la mesa, mientras señalaba el exterior como si completara su frase. Él pareció entenderle, le dio una sonrisa alentadora y le pidió que si veía a su hermano le informara que en la noche cenarían estofado –tras invitarlo también a él a unirse si gustaba-. Con un torpe asentimiento, se levantó aun entumecido e hizo el resto en piloto automático. Pagó la cuenta, pese a la protesta de Frederick, se dirigió a su auto, lo encendió y se dirigió hacia la torre sin siquiera pensarlo. No quería hacerlo, no quería saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo y mucho menos aceptar el pánico que crecía dentro suyo. 

Llegó a la par de Hank y Connor, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca ante la vista y decidió quedarse lejos, no queriendo llamar la atención. Observó a uno de los compañeros de su hermano, quien conoce al menos hace cinco años y lo saludó mientras indaga sobre dicho, puesto que, tiene que matar un poco el tiempo en espera que el teniente y su mascota se retiren de la escena. Su estado de ánimo se asentó bastante con esta distracción, pero la burbuja volvió a explotar en su estómago llenándolo de pánico cuando escuchó por la radio de la unidad sobre un tiroteo y tres agentes caídos. Sintió su respiración engancharse, mientras miraba con una exigencia desesperada al agente que contestaba este; sólo se tardaron dos minutos para informar que no era Richard ninguno de estos, pero parecieron eternos para el detective. Soltó un suspiro bajo, no es que estuviera feliz de la muerte de los otros, solamente se alegraba que no fuera su hermano uno de ellos. Poco después de este altercado y la situación tensa, se despejó el área. Allen salió del edificio mostrándose muy cansado y con manchas de sangre en su ropa, al parecer había intentado de socorrer a los cadetes caídos. Parecía aún más viejo de lo que era, como si la vida pesara sobre sus hombros, pero aun así tuvo la suficiente fuerza para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano pequeño. 

— ¿Gavin? —Su voz sonó claramente sorprendida y curiosa, puesto que no esperaba verlo allí. No era el agente asignado a revisar la escena y considerando que el FBI puso su nariz en medio, ni siquiera lo era cualquiera del departamento de su hermano. El menor negó con su rostro y se acercó a su hermano lo suficiente para poder sentir que está vivo y allí, sin tocarlo. Algunos nuevos oficiales que no sabía que la relación de ambos o simplemente que el mayor estaba casado, estaban murmurando. Allen no podía culparlos, necesitaban una distracción después de ver a sus compañeros morir y decidió no morderlos por ello. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no tengo permitido visitarte? —Su tono era burlón y juguetón, casi podría confundirse con coqueteo si realmente no estuvieran emparentados. La sonrisa que creció brevemente en el agente fue suficiente para que hermano sintiera alivio—. Rick me dice que lleves tu triste trasero a casa temprano. Estará todo el día como un esclavo cocinándote un maldito estofado. 

Posiblemente usar la palabra “esclavo” no era lo más óptimo después del discurso escuchado, pero no podía evitarlo. Su hermano sólo resopló ante su elección de palabras y rodó los ojos. La conversación no pudo progresar mucho más, él fue solicitado por su escuadrón y realmente Gavin debería de irse, pero no lo hizo. Fue a su auto, se sentó en este y se quedó allí en silencio. Observó al Teniente y Connor retirarse, posteriormente vio a lo que presumió ser los agentes del FBI también irse y cuando ya no hubo más movimiento, cuando sus brazos estuvieron entumecidos de sujetar con fuerza el volante, decidió que debía de regresar a su hogar. Y esa era su meta, pero observó algo moverse fuera del edificio, difícil deslumbrarlo cuando el sol estaba ocultándose y aun las luces no se habían encendido, pero era indiscutiblemente un “alguien”. Las alarmas en su cerebro se encendieron, tomó su placa que colocó en su cinto y su arma antes de salir de su coche. 

El clima se había enfriado, la pérdida del calor del sol estaba haciendo que su cuerpo se quejara por su débil elección de sólo llevar una chaqueta sobre su camisa. Con su arma en mano se dirigió con paso ligero hacia el callejón a la izquierda del edificio, caminó con cuidado intentando de escuchar cualquier sonido que alertase que no estaba loco y realmente alguien salió de este; por unos largos momentos nada se escuchó más que su propia respiración, entonces cuando decidió que se estaba congelando y no valía la pena seguir esta estúpida idea de cazar fantasmas, un jadeo lo sorprendió. Se encamino hacia donde vino el sonido, observó la pared manchada con algo pero que no podía definir correctamente la escasa iluminación de este callejón en particular, podría ser sangre o no, no lo sabía. Decidió no llamar ni alertar, si estaba herido posiblemente reaccionara mal. Se sorprendió al divisar una figura arrastrarse por la oscuridad reposando gran parte de su peso contra la pared, por unos instantes estuvo por socorrerlo hasta que el brillo inconfundible del arma le hizo alertarse. Sujetando con más fuerza esta agregó: 

— ¡DPD! Suelta el arma y coloca las manos donde pueda observarlas —Su voz sonó fuerte pese a que realmente no estaba gritando, retumbando en la soledad de la noche y haciendo que su aliento se observara brevemente en el aire. El cuerpo se detuvo al instante, girando su rostro de tal modo que para cualquier persona hubiera sido doloroso, pero el led constantemente rojo confirmo que no lo era. Gavin apretó más su arma, como si su mano pudiera fundirse con esta, mientras daba unos pasos cautelosos—. No lo diré dos veces, suelta el arma y pon tus malditas manos donde pueda verlas. 

— Por favor, por favor, no me mates —El androide rogó mientras dejaba caer el arma al suelo y alzaba sus manos temblorosas. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar temblando mientras las lágrimas jamás dejaban de caer por su rostro, era angustiante observarlo y oírlo repetir el “por favor” como si fuera tan vital como respirar. Gavin sintió un dolor cruzar su pecho, apretujar sus pulmones y pensar que realmente esto, lo que observaba, no podría ser imitado por nadie. Tal dolor y desesperación era más humano que cualquiera otra cosa que podría pensar. Mordió su labio inferior mientras con cuidado alzaba sus manos en el aire, mostrando que ya no tenía su dedo en el gatillo. 

— Está bien, está bien —Murmuró mientras comenzaba a guardar su arma en la parte trasera de su jean. Dio unos pasos tentativos hacia el androide, quien se encogió más en su lugar y apegó en la pared como si pudiera fusionarse con esta— No te haré daño, lo prometo —Continuó, intentando de mantener su voz firme y baja, igual a la que usaría con una víctima traumatizada y dio pasos tentativos, dejando que él pudiera ver sus manos siempre. Se acercó al arma en el suelo y pateó lejos, para que ninguno de los dos pudiera acceder y estando a corta distancia del rubio extendió su mano con la palma abierta y hacia arriba—. Pero no puedo dejarte ir. 

Su parte racional y ligada al trabajo indicaba que se lo llevara como testigo potencial si no es que directamente como percutor de las acciones en la torre. Quizás podría decirles donde estaban los revolucionarios y desviados androides. Hacerlo podría darle reconocimiento en su departamento, en especial si este estaba funcional y no con una bala en su cabeza o destruido como los testigos que hasta ahora tenía Connor de lo sucedido. Sería gratificante demostrarle a Hank que él también podía hacer algo bien y no sólo arruinar todo lo que tocaba. Pero también, otra parte y quizás una más humanitaria, sabía que ocurriría con el rubio si lo hacía. Sería sometido a un interrogatorio de parte del RK800 quien lo llevaría a la histeria y quizás terminara como el último quien prefirió pegarse un tiro que seguir con esta farsa de vida otorgada. ¿Realmente quería ver eso suceder dos veces en la semana? Y a pesar de su propia mente turbia que se debatía entre que hacer o no, el androide pareció entender que no tenía más opciones y casi con una resignación total se despegó de la pared y acercó al hombre. Gavin mordió el interior de su mejilla, arrancándose pequeños pedazos de piel y masticándolos mientras lo guiaba hacia su auto, sin esposarlo, dándole la espalda. ¿En qué momento se volvió tan estúpido? Nunca, siempre lo fue. 

Se suponía que estaría en camino hacia la estación, pero sólo tomó el camino más largo y confuso que logró encontrar. En el asiento de copiloto se encontraba el androide, desgastado y recostado sobre este en silencio. La herida de bala en su pierna aún sangraba, pero más lento que anteriormente, brevemente se preguntó si ellos podrían morir desangrándose. Las cuestiones que rondaban por su mente podrían darle varias opciones de qué hacer dado que sinceramente no tenía ni idea. Llevaba consigo a un presunto criminal, pese a que las únicas víctimas reales eran los asesinados por el divergente que interrogó Connor, había sigo instigado por el grupo que invadió a sentir la necesidad de cubrirlos a toda costa. Era, en términos simples, un percutor inconsciente. Gavin paró en la siguiente luz roja, sintiendo su malestar crecer y el nerviosismo hacerlo golpear rítmicamente sus dedos en el volante del coche; apenas miró a su costado, sumergiéndose en el silencio durante demasiado tiempo. 

— Detective, ha estado dando vueltas en círculos por catorce minutos y trece segundos —La voz del rubio hizo que Gavin saltara en su propio asiento, sin esperar su interrupción pese a que realmente no fue abrupta. Solo habló, bajo, resignado y cansado. 

— Cállate lata, estoy intentando saber qué demonios hacer contigo. 

— Creí que su destino era la comisaría —La luz cambió, pero Gavin no se movió, se quedó en silencio y dejó que su mano se apretujara en el volante del vehículo. Podía sentir la mirada del androide clavarse en su piel y, aun así, no se movió ni se giró a verlo. Apretó los dientes, lo que él decía era obvio, él mismo lo sabía, ese era el destino esperado. 

— Oh, cállate maldición —Masculló entre dientes mientras la bocina del auto trasero le obligaba a arrancar el auto otra vez, pero apenas hizo media cuadra antes de estacionarse sin cuidado a un lado de la calle. El movimiento fue brusco, no sólo la maniobra sino el luego soltar el volante y girarse para enfrentar al rubio. Gavin tenía su rostro contorsionado con malestar propio, casi parecía que estaba sufriendo de una indigestión. Frunciendo el ceño, maldijo un par de veces y soltó un sorpresivo: — ¿Has matado a alguien? —Simon parpadeó varias veces como si no entendiera la cuestión, lentamente negó con su rostro y el silencio volvió a caer mientras el detective procesaba la información adquirida. No creía que estuviera siendo engañado y llevar al rubio a la comisaría sería sentenciarlo a muerte o desactivación o lo que demonios les pasara a los androides; en especial con Connor allí—. Bien —Se acomodó otra vez en su lugar, encendió el auto y se dirigió a su apartamento sin ninguna otra palabra. 

** Noviembre 0****9   
**Después de haber llegado a su hogar, mostrarle lo básico y decirle que haga lo que demonios se supone que tenía que hacer, Gavin desapareció en la habitación y dejó a Simon hacer lo suyo. Él cauterizó su pierna y pensó posteriormente informarle al detective la necesidad, casi urgente, de _ Thirium _. Organizó un poco el apartamento de dicho, alimentó el cachorro de pitbull y jugó con él un rato hasta que este desapareció también en el cuarto de su amo. Y pasadas un par de horas se puso en estasis. Cuando “despertó”, a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, Gavin había tropezado con el sofá -donde él descansaba- en intento de llegar a la cocina y conseguir lo que gratamente murmuró como: “una maldita taza de café extra fuerte, joder, que sean dos”. Con un poco de pesadez, él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar lo solicitado, era algo que no podía ignorar realizar, pero apenas extendió la mano para tocar la cafetera cuando esta fue golpeada fuera de un manotazo. 

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Puedo prepararme mi maldito café —Gruñó bajo y Simon tuvo la tentación de retroceder, pero se quedó firme, mirándolo con curiosidad dar un manotazo al aparato en sí y prácticamente presionar todo el botones hasta que esta comenzó a funcionar... el problema fue que se olvidó de colocar la taza bajo. Rápidamente el rubio tomó una del lavavajillas y la colocó antes de que todo comenzara a derramarse, el detective apenas lo miró y murmuró algo referente a malitos reflejos o algo así, sinceramente el desviado prefería ignorar la charla tan elocuente del humano. El cachorro no tardó en llegar dando pequeños ladridos en busca de su propio desayuno y atención, Gav apenas se giró para verlo y jugueteó con él con su pie mientras intentaba de despertarse un poco más pasando la mano pesadamente por su rostro. El rubio tuvo la decencia de esperar a que este tomara la taza de café, se quemara con este, y bebiera un par de tragos antes de comenzar el cuestionario de qué demonios haría ya que él no le dijo ayer en la noche—. Sabes, deberías de cambiarte —La voz del detective cortó cualquier pensamiento del androide, mientras lo decía señalaba la vestimenta de dicho que no sólo era la de un trabajador de, sino que tenía manchas de sangre azul en esta y agujeros—. Eres jodidamente alto, no sé si algo de lo que tengo te entrará, creo que tengo algo de mi ex por ahí.

Gavin murmuró mientras se alejaba y el cachorro lo seguía, durante unos momentos el androide dudó su debía o no, pero tras ser llamado con un “¿qué demonios esperas?” tan amable del detective decidió ir a ver que hacía. Realmente él estaba buscando en su armario, Simon dudó unos momentos en invadir la habitación de este, prácticamente era intimo hacer ello y no se sentía del todo a gusto, pero al ver que este estaba despreocupado mirando cajas que tenía metidas muy detrás de su propia ropa sólo pudo acercarse y mirar por sobre su hombro. La mayoría tenía fotos, muchas del mismo detective con otro hombre o estos hombres solos en cuestión; parecía más joven en ellas, se preguntó brevemente, Simon, hacia cuanto este era su “ex”. Terminó sacando unos jeans azules oscuros y un par de camisas que le reboleó sin miramiento al rubio y señaló la puerta que da al baño sin decir nada más, arrastrando a Huffle con él prometiéndole algo rico para desayunar. 

Simon cambió su atuendo con un poco de confusión. No comprendió porque el humano estaba haciendo todo esto, no tenía sentido en su mente, pero tampoco cuestionaría abiertamente. Hasta ahora le dio su privacidad y no intentó comenzar ningún tipo de contacto indeseado, como pudiera haber esperado que quisiera al haberlo rescatado. No es que pensara lo peor, pero la mayoría de los seres humanos tendían a creer que los androides sólo existían con un propósito y este era sexual, lo que era denigrante y bastante asqueroso. El detective, por el momento, no mostraba tener aquella mentalidad tan primitiva, pero nunca se podía estar lo suficientemente cauteloso. La ropa en cuestión le quedaba bien, un poco cortos los pantalones y las camisas más anchas de lo requerido, pero nada llamativo. Terminado, dobló el uniforme y se dirigió con sus pies descalzos hacia la cocina donde escuchaba a castaño tararear algo mientras el perro ladraba. Al ingresar se encontró con una imagen que no hubiera atribuido a esta entidad, estaba prácticamente bailando mientras preparaba algo en la sartén –por lo que podía observar una especie de revuelto de verduras sin huevo, pero con otro sustituto similar-. Se sobresaltó cuando el rubio aclaró su garganta –no es que necesitara hacerlo- para llamar su atención y maldijo por lo bajo mientras terminaba de cocinar ahora en silencio. Al terminar de servirse su comida, darle unos sobrecitos de alimento húmedo al perro y servir su tercera taza de café, se sentó en la barra de la cocina y comenzó a desayunar. 

— Supongo que te preguntas qué demonios va a pasar y la verdad no tengo ni puta idea —Pinchó un par de chauchas, zanahorias y lo que presumió era palta -mientras hablaba- con mayor violencia de la necesaria, cuales posteriormente se llevó a la boca y masticó groseramente con esta abierta. Simon tuvo que reprimirse completamente de regañarlo y exigirle que comiera correctamente, en especial que sujetara el tenedor como una persona normal y con el puño inverso, quizás se debía a que era zurdo, pero no, no se debía a eso—. No tengo intención de tenerte por aquí así que si puedes volver a... —Hizo un movimiento con su mano libre, señalando la nada y girando la mano antes de sujetar la taza para darle un buen trago—. Donde sea que ustedes se reúnen a organizar el plan maestro de conquistar la tierra y todas esas cosas —Volvió a pinchar otro par de verduras y comerlas mientras el rubio inclinaba brevemente su cabeza intentando de descubrir si sus últimas palabras eran ciertas o no. El resto del discurso sinceramente prefería ignorarlos, sintiendo una breve necesidad de reír ante la insinuación de que los “robots” solo pueden planear “conquistar” el planeta. 

— No puedo volver —Agregó tras unos momentos de silencio, bajando su mirada y mirando sus pies. Estaba aún parado en la entrada de la habitación, torpemente, sin saber que acción debería de ejercer en ese momento –aunque tenía muchas ganas de limpiar el desastre que el humano dejó tras de sí-. Soltó una especie de suspiro y negó con su rostro, adoptando una sonrisa triste en su semblante—. Ellos me dejaron para morir porque no tuvieron el valor de hacerlo por si mismos —Confesó, el dolor se filtraba en sus palabras y Gavin dejó de comer para observarlo—. Me dieron un arma para que me suicidara, pero no pude —Y soltó una especie de risa rota, que hizo que Gav se preguntara que tanto podría ser simulado y si, este androide no era humano él no tenía ni puta idea que era, porque dolía escucharlo. ¿Qué clase de persona lo deja esperando que se sacrificara? Ni que estuvieran en una maldita guerra donde... oh, esperen, quizás sí. 

— Bueno, eso es una mierda —La elocuencia, ante todo, tras tragar el nudo de su garganta, volvió a comer sin argumentar nada más. El silencio se extendió unos largos minutos más hasta que el horario de irse de Gavin se acercaba. Mientras se levantaba y le daba de comer a su perro los vegetales sobrantes, continuó hablando sin mirarlo—. No cuestas comida y podrías hacerle compañía a Hufflepuff aquí mientras no estoy, intenta no salir porque no te daré una maldita clave, pero puedes hacer lo que las latas hagan durante el día. No toques mi mierda, mira tv si quieres o lo que sea... traeré algo de tu cosa azul del recinto. 

Gavin se duchó, se despidió de perro y dejó la casa a cargo de un desviado que agarró de la calle, ¿en qué momento su vida dio este giro tan drástico? Joder, si Tina se entraba no lo dejaría en paz jamás. Mas tarde, la marcha que los androides organizaron produjo un revuelo tanto en los medios como en la estación, Connor fue quitado del caso e intentó una intervención en la sala de pruebas. Al final él terminó con un ojo morado y varios moretones en su cuerpo cuando este lo golpeó, casi creyó que lo mataría como él estuvo tentado a hacerlo. Creía que Connor era un peligro, algo del androide le ponía los pelos de punta y en especial el concepto de que su hermano no lo creó, fue casi por completo una creación post-renuncia de este y poco quedaba de su propio código en este. Esperaba que quedara lo suficiente para que pudiera volver tan humano como el resto de ellos. Regresar a su hogar luego del humillante encuentro del FBI fue algo que prefería evitar, en especial cuando se enteró posteriormente sobre la redada que se haría al refugio de los desviados. Jerico o algo así se llamaba el barco donde se estaban escondiendo desde hacía unos años. Llamó a su hermano mientras regresaba a su apartamento confirmando que él no estaría en el grupo que invadiría el lugar -prefería que no- y le deseo buenas noches mientras ingresaba a su hogar. La imagen que lo recibió fue un Simon listo para auto destruirse y un Huffle saltando a su alrededor intentando consolarlo. No tiene ni puta idea como es que lo hizo, pero terminó abrazando al androide y prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, en espera de que milagrosamente todo este desastre se arreglara. Esa noche no durmió. 

** Noviembre 10 **   
Fue temprano en la mañana que llamó enfermo en la comisaría. Después de que fallidamente intentaran atacar al líder de los “rebeldes”, los medios estaban como locos y la charla de la presidenta no ayudó mucho. Simon había logrado bajar su nivel de estrés a un cincuenta y tres por ciento, pero debido a todo lo sucedido era improbable que se estabilizara por completo. Dedicó gran parte del día a dejar al apartamento limpio. Debido a que estaban atacando a todos los androides y llevándolos a un campo de concentración, Gavin le pidió que se quitara su led y que, obviamente, no saliera del apartamento. Jodido sería si dejara que se lo llevaran después de mantenerlo con vida durante toda la jodida noche. Durmió una larga noche y apenas se levantó para la hora de la cena. Tina mandó un mensaje en algún momento sobre que Connor había desaparecido al igual que Hank, no mucho más tarde informó que fue una falsa alarma y que su “detective de plástico” favorito había vuelto ileso, burlándose de que le había ganado en la pelea. Decidió no contestarle por perra. 

Simon se encontraba preparando una salsa de tomate bastante a su estilo y adaptándose a los gustos de Gavin. Pese a que este último había aclarado más de una vez que él no estaba obligado a cocinar, había establecido que hacerlo calmaba sus niveles de estrés y que también lo mantenía ocupado, en especial estos terribles días donde realmente no podía volver a Jerico. Las noticias de como la manifestación y revolución se llevaba a cabo ponía los pelos de punta del androide (preocupándose por su gente y aunque no lo diría en voz alta, preocupándose demasiado por Markus pese a que apenas lo conocía), por ende, preparar alimentos y ordenar el pequeño apartamento de detective eran sus únicas fuentes de distracción. Actualmente estaba cortando las zanahorias que posteriormente picaría y pondría junto a los tomates, el suave sonido de la cebolla y el pimiento rojo dorarse en la cacerola era reconfortante. Gav, por otro lado, se había sentado en la mesada mientras observaba al PL600 trabajar, ya que no tenía permitido ayudar, con curiosidad, pero sin establecer ningún tipo de conversación trivial. Algo común, en él, pues parecía realmente a gusto con los silencios que no le ponían incómodos; considerando que se había adaptad al androide, sus momentos de mutismo eran terriblemente agradables. Cuando dicho se giró para comprobar que lo que se freía no se quemara, observó por el rabillo de los ojos, al humano robar una rodaja de zanahoria y comerla con completa felicidad. Extraño, juzgando al hombre a simple vista no lo hubiera considerado un amante de las verduras como tentempié. Tendría eso archivado en la pequeña carpeta dedicada a este. 

— Te he visto —Usó el tono de regaño que solía ser útil con los niños pequeños, al parecer también con determinados adultos si se observaba el leve toque de culpa del hombre que fácilmente ocultó con burla. 

— Olvidaba que las latas eran omnipresentes —Farfulló sin mordisco real en el “insulto”, en realidad, Simon notó, que rara vez lo poseían. 

— Lo tomaré como un cumplido. 

— Haz lo que quieras —Masculló mientras tomaba otro pedazo de zanahoria y observaba los movimientos del androide. Sabía que era una noche tensa, la guerra se aproximaba y la llamada de las fuerzas para reunirse en una barricada contra la próxima batalla era sofocante. Gavin había prometido, tanto su hermano mayor como su marido, que no estaría en medio mientras que este primero tampoco participara. Eli, por otra parte, ni siquiera había levantado su maldito teléfono desde que esto comenzó, haciéndolo sentir aún más enfermo de la situación a Gavin. Este pequeño momento de paz fue bienvenido para ambos, porque sabían que podría ser el último. 

** Noviembre 11 **   
El ataque se transmitió en vivo, era doloroso de ver. Todo comenzó con una simple marcha, pacifica donde los androides –en masa- se dirigían por las calles y sin ningún armamento sobre ellos –aunque en una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo ellos claramente no las necesitan-. Markus usó las palabras claves, directas, firmes y pacificas ganando al público, mientras que las ordenes de los agentes eran otras y el fuego se abrió. Gavin escuchó a Simon soltar un grito ahogado mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos, quieto y duro donde estaba sentado no apartaba la vista del televisor. En sus pies, Huffle, estaba acurrucado intentando de brindarle alguna clase de apoyo, Gav sabía que sería inútil, decidió darle su espacio y guardar silencio mientras esto continuaba. Los roperos parecían tener una gran opinión sobre esto, a favor de ellos, mostrando que no era menos humanos solos por ser creados y no por nacer del vientre de una mujer. Ellos eran, de una u otra forma, el fruto de la humanidad, ¿por qué entonces no serían humanos si nacieron de sus manos? El ataque cesó, pero era obvio que no sería final Pronto los desviados formaron su propia barricada y refugio, situándose en un lugar como protesta y muestra de que realmente lucharían por sus ideales. La tensión se volvías palpable al paso del tiempo. El castaño miró al androide domestico quien parecía relajarse al ver que estaban al menos cubiertos de la hostilidad, pero no lo suficiente para no parecer que en cualquier momento se tiraría por la ventana. Gav conocía ese sentimiento muy bien, lo que le hizo acurrucarse más en su espacio en el sofá y rezar porque todo terminase de una puta vez. 

El jodido de Perkins aparece en escena y llama a Markus para hablar, Gavin creyó que este no iría, ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Pero al parecer el androide poco tenía puesto que fue hablar, claramente nadie escuchó que pasó, los periodistas rumorearon sobre una opción de trato o intimidación del FBI, al cabo de unos cuantos intercambios el líder volvió a su lugar y el ataque empezó. No recuerda en qué momento cerró sus ojos para no verlo más, como los informantes parecían histéricos por la acción y el dolor filtrado en las imágenes. ¿Realmente algo de todo esto tenía razón? Parecería que no. Se escuchó el comentario inoportuno sobre cuanta humanidad tenían ellos si eran capaces de amar, apenas abrió sus ojos para observar al líder besar a una de las androides que estuvo en todo momento a su lado. Simon había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza de modo que se preguntó si en algún momento podría volver a abrirlos. Se ordenó la retirada, ellos ganaron. Pero... ¿a qué costo? 


	3. Acomodación (Noviembre 2038)

**Lunes 29, noviembre, 2038**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Detroit fue evacuado, apenas algunas familias se habían animado a regresar hoy en día. La comisaría era un caos desde el doce hasta el día de hoy, algunos humanos creyeron optimo cometer delitos en el momento del “destierro” para así los únicos culpables serían los Android, tontamente. Los robos no eran realmente el problema, ni las propiedades rotas o hasta alguna que otra desaparición de mascotas, fueron los asesinatos los que alarmaban. El número de actos violentas contra los androides había aumenta casi un 70% y lo peor es que, desgraciadamente, estos sí eran cometidos por su propio pueblo. Ni una semana como entidades libres y ya tenían su propio grupo anti androides desviados dentro; técnicamente ellos argumentaban que la desviación era un acto contra su naturaleza (irónico dado que ellos lo estaban). Gavia apenas había tenido un momento para respirar y volver a su hogar, con la cantidad de oficiales que renunciaron o pidieron transferencia dejaron el lugar casi desértico, sin contar los androides de apoyo que se fueron tras desviarse. Para su suerte, Simon, consiguió la suficiente fortaleza en su decaimiento por los sucesos como para pasear a su perro y hacer las compras, si no hoy estarían muertos. A pesar de que en realidad dicho ya podrían regresar a su “hogar”, parecía renuente abandonar el apartamento de Gavin omitiendo responder cuando la cuestión salía a luz (pero considerando las confesiones esporádicas podía entender porque); particularmente el detective no tuvo muchas ganas de luchas para patearlo fuera del lugar, no cuando estaba tan agotado de todo. Había logrado, con mucho esfuerzo, que ni su cuñado o hermano vinieran a visitarlo y se encontraran con el PL600, sabía que no lo dejarían en paz jamás si se enteraban de ello, por muchas razones diferentes que él no tenía ganas de enfrentar. Pensó, por unos momentos, mandárselo a Elijah ya que este era más o menos su padre (o dios, como sea), la idea no se mantuvo mucho en su mente cuando eso implicaba mantener nuevamente contacto con su hermano y no quería, nunca si era posible, enfrentarse con él en lo que quedaba de su vida. Gracias.

El reloj marcó Las doce del mediodía y sin dudarlo Gavin tomó sus cosas, salió almorzar como le correspondía pese a dejar una gran cantidad de archivos sin llenar. Mientras hacía cola para comprar comida en uno de los carritos, algo chocó contra su pierna produciendo un ceño fruncido y una maldeción baja, se giró para mandar al demonio al imbecil que produjo el acto para encontrarse con un suave “wooff” y Huffle queriendo subirse a su pierna. La correa estaba suelta, Gavin alzó su ceja escéptico y subió su mirada para observar a un Simon corriendo en su dirección. Presumió que si fuera un ser humano estaría rojo por el esfuerzo y agitado, por su contra, apenas parecía afectado. No pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras alzaba al cachorro hiperactivo del suelo y acunaba entre sus brazos. El rubio llegó, soltando un suspiro y mirando feo a Puff.

— Lo siento —Simon tuvo la descendía de parecer realmente avergonzado, Gavin frunció su ceño brevemente y luego resopló una risa.

— Mierda, el cachorro le ganó al robot, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que se levanten para conquistar el mundo.

— ¿Un ejército de cachorro contra los androides? —Indagó el rubio tanto escéptico como divertido, alzó una de sus manos para acariciar al perro en cuestión entre los brazos del detective, sin perder el ritmo de las comunes burlas de dicho—. Los humanos tendrían una gran ventaja… pero creo que ellos podrían amarnos más y usarlos contra ustedes —Y como si tuviera que demostrar el punto, acaricio en un punto específico en la cabeza del animal que prácticamente lo hacía derretirse entre las extremidades del castaño—. ¿No crees? —Durante una fracción bastante larga de minutos Reed parecía que mordería al Androide, mientras fruncía sus labios en disgusto y presionaba más fuerte al animal contra su cuerpo, durante esos momentos Simon pensó que quizás se habría excedido. Pero no fue así. La risa casi maniaca del detective hizo que algunas personas que estaban esperando su turno por un taco saltara de su lugar y los miraran como si estuvieran simplemente dementes, no se podía negar dicha afirmación, vamos. Poco podría importarle al castaño, mientras dejaba al cachorro en el suelo y se doblaba de la risa, dicho revoloteaba animadamente a su alrededor como si también estuviera extasiado. Charlaron un poco más, en su mayoría sobre Puff o simplemente sobre el caso –que poco podía decir realmente Gavin, pero no le quitaba el concepto de quejarse-, mientras seguían en la cola y este obtenía su alimento. Simon decidió hacerle compañía mientras almorzaba, curioso de ver que estaba solo y no compartía con compañeros o simplemente su socio, aunque por lo que había recolectado de la vida del detective, este parecía llevarse mal con toda la comisaría. ¿Por qué seguía trabajando allí? Era un misterio.

Reed regresó a la comisaría bastante alegre, tranquilo, puesto que no tuvo que quedarse enfurruñado solo mientras comía y pudo alimentar –malcriar- a Huffle durante el almuerzo. Quizás había excedido un poco su tiempo normal, pero no era como si realmente le importara demasiado, si no fuera por el PL600 ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde –y que el pobre perro quería dormir una siesta-. Al ingresar al recinto fue víctima de murmullos a su espalda y risitas, mientras que podía sentir como la gente se burlaba de sí. Detestaba el lugar, era como volver a la secundaria y quizás hasta peor, no importaba que hiciera, siempre creerían que estaba mal predestinado de su parte. Había intentado este tiempo ser mejor, ya saben, cambiar y no ser tan imbécil en el lugar, pero cada vez que hacia algo bueno la gente lo miraba mal y preguntaban qué demonios quería a cambio o que estaba tramando; como si darle una puta taza de café a alguien fuera algo impensable. Lo volvió un poco más agresivo y arisco, sus compañeros terminaron asumiendo que su acto era porque los androides habían ganado y ahora él debía de aceptarlo. Él podía hacerlo, joder, podía hacerlo mientras ellos tuvieran libre albedrio y pudieran sentir, nunca aceptaría que un androide no desviado tuviera los mismos derechos que él, ¿pero los otros? Podría aceptarlo, duro, mordisqueando un poco, pero podría. Lo que detestaba era que la gente asumiera que no podía cambiar o que su “odio” estuviera siempre presente, sin saber realmente porqué existía, sin importarles. Vamos, todos aceptaban que Hank los odiara y los tratara como mierda de perro durante todo este tiempo –previo a Connor- porque murió su hijo, ¿pero de él? Nadie preguntó porque lo hacía, nadie quiso saber, sólo asumieron que era un imbécil y nada más. No estaban lejos de la verdad, pero dolía ser juzgado sin realmente ser conocido. Como sea, importaba poco lo que la gente comentara a su espalda.

Gavin se sentó en su escritorio durante unos largos diez minutos antes de decidir que tenía que ir por su café, quizás dos tazas. Se levantó y en silencio, evitando todos, se dirigió hacia la sala de descanso. Ni siquiera llegó a entrar cuando escuchó a Tina charlar con otros chicos sobre el haberlo visto junto a un hombre rubio. “¡Estaban coqueteando!”, decía el pobre oficial alarmado, como si fuera jodido verlo expresar alguna otra emoción que no fuera enfado. Su amiga rápidamente despidió lo que decía el chico riéndose y preguntando que detalles podrían darle para luego molestarlo. Que ella lo hiciera no era realmente desagradable, era su amiga, era lo divertido de su relación. ¿Pero los otros? Hacía que su estómago se revolviera con disgusto, hablando sobre su vida privada y bromeando como si tuvieran derecho. Lo detestaba. Presionó la taza que tenía en sus manos con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos, y sus dientes se molieron entre sí. Sus ganas de ahorcar a los jóvenes policías eran ardientes. No logró cometer homicidio y fue porque Flower gritó su apellido junto al de Hank y Connor. Y… Maldición, ¿ahora que se suponía que había hecho? Por mucho que detestara a Connor (y no por ser Androide, sino por ser él simplemente), se había comportado jodidamente civilizado, ¿sí? Mierda. Malhumorado entró a la sala de descanso, fulminando con la mirada al pequeño grupito que quedó en la mesa congelado, y depositó su taza –con demasiada fuerza al punto de que esta se rompió- contra la mesada. El silencio se extendió, maldiciendo en voz alta tomó el cubo de basura y empujó los fragmentos dentro sin delicadeza y se dirigió a la oficina saboreando el dolor de su palma; se la había cortado, casi con intención, en el proceso. Fue el último en entrar, Hank ya se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio y Connor parado a su lado, este último le dio una larga mirada a Gavin y él lo retó con la mirada a que dijera algo; pareciendo pensarlo mejor, el androide, se quedó en silencio. Tomó asiento malhumorado y esperó que comenzara la reprimenda, quizás hoy sería el día que dejara de trabajar en este lugar al fin.

— Como sabrán, después de la revolución, se llegaron a varios acuerdos competentes a los derechos de los Androides —Comenzó el hombre, cruzando sus manos por sobre el escritorio y mirando fijamente a Gavin, en espera de que dijera algo inoportuno, nunca nada llegó más que un resoplido de parte de este (y no por burla a lo dicho, sino porque jodidamente era irritante que todos esperasen que dijera algo negativo siempre)—. Cyberlife será entregado a Markus, el líder de la revolución, como muestra de fe de Kamski —Jodido su hermano jugando a ser bueno y pro androides, cuando fue el primero en afirmar que estos no deberían de desviarse (aunque debía de admitir que eso fue en su juventud , pero dudaba que pudiera cambiar de opinión)—. Pero las instalaciones aún pueden contar con contrariedades o empleados disgustados por este cambio que podría atacarlos. Por lo tanto, cada departamento de Detroit ha asignado a dos oficiales humanos y uno androide a custodiar la limpieza del lugar. Ustedes, por petición de Markus, lo acompañaran —Hizo una pausa, esperando que la información sea asimilada por el detective y el teniente, dicho este, estaba bastante confundido de porque Gavin estaba asignado también. Y como si esperase que Flower lo aclarara, se quedó mirándolo fijo. Por parte del castaño, sólo tenía cara de no saber qué demonios pasaba y si esto era una clase de broma cruel en espera de que explotara y lo mandaran al manicomio o algo así—. Los oficiales han sido seleccionados por los miembros de Jerico. Deberán de comportarse —Esto último fue dicho mirando fijamente al más joven del lugar, quien solamente profundizó su ceño fruncido y excavó más con sus uñas en su herida reciente—. Cualquier acto contra ellos será tomado como un delito de una pena de al menos cinco años y se podrá usar cualquier medida de fuerza para reducirte —Gruñó casi al final. Gavin lo miró y el silencio tenso reinó.

La risa del detective vibró en el lugar minutos más tarde, haciendo que Hank se sobresaltara y lo mirase como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cara y Flower solo lo fulminara con la mirada—. ¿Qué? ¿No es una jodida broma? Bien, me atraparon, estoy delirante de la alegría. ¿Puedo irme a la mierda ahora?

Resultó que realmente no era una broma y que la amenaza era muy clara. Terminó argumentando que se reunirían en la puerta de la torre a las siete de la mañana y que el turno terminara tras recorrer siete plantas, con el descanso pertinente para almorzar –y aconsejó que se llevaran alimentos-. Cuando salieron del lugar, Connor intentó comenzar una charla, lo mandó al demonio y le aseguro que si alguna vez volvía a intentar tocarlo para llamar su atención lo desconectaría de tal forma que jamás pudiera volver a “revivir”. Anderson se erizó ante ello y le partió la nariz a Reed. Recibió una amonestación por el acto y ahora el detective no sólo tenía el maldito rumor del supuesto novio rondando en sus espaldas, sino el de la misión y de Hank golpeándolo. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a crecer fuerte y quería simplemente irse, desgraciadamente era de esos días que el tiempo nunca pasaba.

.

.

.

**Martes 30, noviembre, 2038**

Debido a la importancia de la misión, dicho en forma de burla tómese nota, Gavin llegó a las seis y media al lugar. Estacionó a unos cuantos metros de la valla que los separaba, dado que no podían acceder sin que el Jesus de los Androides llegara –también nótese el sarcasmo en dichas palabras-. Simon había sido amable, preparó comida para llevar, varios sándwiches de verduras y soja, junto a dos termos de café. Actualmente estaba acurrucado en el asiento del conductor amantando una taza de viaje grande llena de café (a pesar de que el rubio había argumentado que tanta cafeína lo haría hiperactivo (comparándolo con el cachorro), le entregó dicho), dado que no desayunó en su apartamento, y comiendo algunas galletas que en algún momento el androide hizo. Sinceramente no quería ver a nadie hoy, le dolía su nariz y estaba hinchada, el corte de su mano no era mejor y había tenido una infección menor que producía una sensación febril en el hombre. Tampoco estaba entusiasmado por conocer a Markus, podría sentir que tendría la misma clase de hostilidad que sentía por Connor, en especial cuando Simon –semana atrás- había confesado que él fue el que le apuntó con la pistola en la frente y casi apretó el gatillo, si no decía lo que dijo estaría muerto. O lo equivalente para ellos, como sea. Su hostilidad hacia el hombre ya había crecido exponencialmente por ello, aunque detestaba con mayor ímpetu a la mujer que este había besado en el lugar (al parecer ella lo instigó a dispararle, y que le había dolido bastante ya que se conocían desde hacía más tiempo entre sí y creía que tenían alguna clase de amistad); de todo el trio de Jerico, sólo parecía ser Josh (Simon lo ilustró como el androide de color que parece siempre tan recto, comentando que había sido profesor antes de desviarse) el único que podría rescatarse, pero desgraciadamente no quien los guiaría.

Un grito se escuchó en la silenciosa mañana, acompañado de un golpe y una maldición profunda. Gavin estaba comenzando a dormitar cuando decidió mirar hacia su ventana, la cara de Connor estaba ligeramente pegada al material haciéndolo saltar sobre su piel y gritar. Saltó, golpeando su cabeza contra el techo del lugar, y maldijo cuando el café caliente quemó sus manos y piernas –aunque fueron pequeñas gotas que salieron de a la abertura de la taza-. Malhumorado –y despierto-, golpeó el vidrio para hacer que el androide se alejara y pudiera abrir la puerta. Podía sentir su corazón latir dolorosamente contra sus costillas por el susto, cosa que no le agradaba ya que lo hacía sentir débil. Saliendo del vehículo se adelantó para sujetar a Connor de la manga de su chaqueta (ya que este estaba alejándose cumplida su misión de llamar la atención del detective).

— Nunca, en tu puta vida, vuelvas hacer algo así —Gruñó y lo soltó. Regresó a su auto para sacar la mochila donde tenía todo empacado y miró tristemente su taza reposada a un lado, decidió que lo mejor era no llevarla (en especial porque estaba decorada con pequeños pitbulls adorables (regalo de Simon (aunque era con su dinero))). Ajustó su arma en su funda, bajo su chaqueta, y luego volvió al dúo que esperaba para subir a un taxi automatizado. Maldición, odiaba esas cosas, iban a paso de hombre. Con un gruñido bajo se dedicó acercarse, le dio un leve asentimiento al viejo como reconocimiento –este dijo algo similar a buenos días entre dientes- antes de subirse al vehículo. Markus se encontraba allí pacientemente.

— Bueno días Teniente, Detective, Connor —A cada mencionado le regaló un movimiento de su rostro y les sonrió radiante, joder, Gavin ya lo odiaba. El hombre apenas recibió un reconcomiendo de los humanos, quienes estaban muy dormido –o enojados- como para ser cordiales. El androide de tez morena comenzó a rellenarlos con el cronograma del día, sinceramente el castaño los ignoró y miró por la ventana del auto la larga carretera hasta la torre. ¿Hacia cuanto que no recorría este camino? ¿Veinte años? ¿Quince? Quizás entre ambas fechas, quien sabe, después de la última discusión con su Elijah que terminó con una maquina rota y un androide muy, muy, asustado, había sido prohibido en el edificio. Irónico, pensar que esta mierda era toda su culpa.

Al llegar a las instalaciones se vieron con el resto de los grupos, eran siete en total, y solo tres –que irían a las zonas más sensibles- eran los que estaban siendo guiados por los líderes de la revolución. Observó levemente a Josh, curioso por dicho y se preguntó si debería de informarle sobre Simon; descartó la idea cuando recordó este hacerle jurar que no lo haría. Con un chasquido de la lengua se giró a ver al intrépido líder, quien parecía tener una amena charla con Connor. Por suerte esta siguió mientas avanzaban. Como fue predicho, no deberían de sacar sus armas hasta que sea el último recurso, en especial si se enfrentaban con androides. Era divertido pensar ello, bien Hank y él podría morir por cumplir esa idiotez de demanda, pero no diría nada contra el hombre. Mordió su lengua y siguió. El elevador era tan lento como recordaba y los pasillos tan insípidos que le daban nauseas. Caminaron por un largo rato, limpiando todas las zonas procurando despertar cualquier androide inactivo y llevando a cualquier humano fuera de las instalaciones. El trabajo fue arduo y de largo caminar, Gavin dudaba que Anderson realmente pudiera mantenerse al día durante este largo periodo y tuvo razón. Pararon tres veces antes del almuerzo.

— Eso se ve muy bien, ¿usted cocina Detective Reed? —La voz de Connor taladró su mente mientras comía un sándwich de pepino, tomate y lechuga con aderezos en pan integral. Casi sintió ganas de guardar todo y no comer más, y eso que había elegido quedarse lo más lejos posible de los dos androides y el anciano para no ser molestado, aun así, el maldito cachorro parecía no tomar la pista. Decidió no responder, pero pudo escuchar la burla de Hank demasiado fuerte.

— Jah, ¿cocinar? Ese niño quema hasta el agua —Burló como si supiera realmente de las cualidades culinarias del detective, Connor pareció confundido ante la expresión y debió de serle explicada, lo que hizo peor la situación. Se comió lo que quedaba de este sándwich y guardó el resto, sin apetito; aun así, tomó más de la mitad de uno de los termos de café. El retorno al trabajo llegó sin mucho más, las siguientes horas se hicieron más pesadas y cuando escuchó por octava vez a Anderson quejarse de que estaba cansado, le entregó una de las botellas de agua –que Simon empacó- para que bebiera y dejara de joder por un rato. El hombre la aceptó a regañadientes, pero nunca dio un: “gracias”, Con parecía confundido e intercambió miradas con Markus, quien por suerte se había mantenido lejos de Gavin. Aun no tenía ni puta idea porqué lo había elegido.

Habían llegado al piso -48 cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro de la tarde, había recorrido tres pisos en todo este tiempo y aun les quedaba el -49 (habiéndose salteado dos por falta de recursos para ingresar). El lugar estaba más oscuro que el resto, según recordaba aquí se ponían aquellos prototipos que no serían terminados o que simplemente no funcionaron como era debido. La mayoría eran carcasas, algunos ni tenían su cuerpo completo, pero era cierto que ninguno de ellos tenía la programación para ser considerados “vivos”. No por no estar desviados, sino porque realmente no tenían conciencia, no estaban activados y no podrían serlo. Aun así, pasear por este lugar le recordaba una película de terror, en espera que estos de la nada se despertaran y los atacaran. Gavin no podía evitar sentirse incómodo y una leve sensación de paranoia, a pesar de que los androides que los guiaban afirmaban que no encontraban conciencia en ninguno de ellos. Hank preguntó si era equivalente a que no tuvieran cerebro, Connor a regañadientes afirmó que sí.

En un momento Reed se separó, no fue intencional, solo que le pareció ver una de las caras que recordaba de su juventud. Su hermano, al comienzo y tras pasar Chloe el test, hizo mucha cantidad de androides que tenían cara de personas muertas para familias afligidas quienes no podían aceptar que un familiar ya no los siguiera (en su mayoría viudos (más las mujeres) y padres). Entre tantos encontró la cara de uno que fue su amigo, Harry, recordaba burlarse de él comparándolo con los viejos libros de fantasía; un gran gryffindor en los que por momentos parecía más un slytherin que otra cosa. Recordaba esa misma cara, inerte y tranquila en el ataúd abierto. Había muerto en un fuego cruzado entre bandas, porque había decidido ir a un barrio horrible con Gavin ya que habían escuchado de una fiesta imperdible. Harry murió, él terminó internado con un riñón menos. Apenas se atrevió alzar su mano y tocar la cara del robot, temblorosos dedos rozaron la fría mejilla de piel sintética y sintió el escalofrió familiar de culpa y dolor cursar su espina dorsal. Recuerda la discusión que tuvo con Eli por haber aceptado hacer esta monstruosidad, tan fuerte y dura, preguntándole porque se apañaba en hacerlo sufrir y jurando que eso era lo único que su hermano mayor quería. Lastimarlo, romperlo, destrozarlo al punto que sólo dependiera de él. Pero había sido un pensamiento egoísta creer que su hermano lo querría tanto como para tener aquella posesividad ante él. Dios, odiaba este maldito lugar. Gruñendo Gavin se giró para irse, pero se topó con Connor bloqueando su camino, casi chochando contra su pecho (¿siempre había sido tan alto?).

— ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo lata? ¡Mueve tu maldito trasero lejos de mí! —Para acentuar sus palabras dio un manotazo contra el pectoral del androide, pero este ni siquiera pestañó… esperen… ¿desde cuándo Connor tenía ojos azules? ¿Qué demonios? Esta era una pésima broma—. Ja, muy gracioso, me asustaste, ahora vete a la mierda —Pero no hizo nada, se quedó quieto sin moverse, y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera tenía la misma ropa que antes. El pánico comenzó a florecer en su pecho, su corazón agitarse y su mano errática se dirigió a su arma, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla la voz de Markus lo interrumpió.

— No se atreva detective —Aunque su voz seguía siendo igual de cálida que siempre, la amenaza estaba allí. Se acercó a grandes pasos, con el real Connor pisándole los talones y Hank un poco más tarde. Él puso su mano contra el hombro del androide frente a Gavin y su piel de retrajo. El silencio se hizo pesado mientras hizo esa magia vudú el líder con el impostor. Reed comenzaba a impacientarse estando atrapado por esta cosa, nervioso comenzó a golpear su pie contra el suelo rítmicamente mientras evitaba mirar hacia atrás y toparse con la cara del falso Harry otra vez—. No lo entiendo —Escuchó murmurar al robot—. Él… es solo una carcasa, pero se ha movido —Murmuró como si decirlo en voz alta le hiciera comprender que sucedía, sin pensarlo mucho movió a este cuerpo para permitirle al detective salir –cosa que agradecía internamente- y Connor se acercó para rodear al impostor. Ellos dos hablaron durante un rato, debatiendo que pudo hacer que Con 2.0 se moviera dado que no tenía esa facultad instalada. Terminaron con la conclusión que debía ser un fantasma que quedó en su programación al basarse en la vieja del RK800, pues, más tarde, se dijo que era el prototipo que reemplazaría a Connor al final de esta guerra (si los planes de Cyberlife iban como querían, cosa que no pasó) y era un RK900 inconcluso.

Dejaron al androide donde estaba y siguieron su camino. A pesar de no moverse más, Gavin juraba que este los seguía y cuando lo dijo en voz alta Anderson se burló. No volvió a comentarlo. Alrededor de las siete de la tarde terminaron de vigilar el piso restante, con un pequeño vistazo de todo lo que sucedió y una charla final a todos los grupos, agradeciéndoles su esfuerzo y trabajo, fueron liberados. Escoltados fuera cada uno volvió a su hogar, Gav, por su parte, pasó a comprar unas buenas cervezas –que bien se merecía- antes de ir a su apartamento. Debía de admitir que era agradable llegar y sentir el aroma a alguna comida en proceso, escuchar a Hufflepuff correr para saludarlo y luego saludar a Simon quien siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Le contó lo que sucedió, argumentó que le parecía desagradable Markus y no le agradaba –aunque Simon afirmó que debería de darle una oportunidad porque era una buena persona-. Y tras la comida, miraron una serie en el televisor antes de que él se retirara a dormir. Como todos los días, rutinario y agradable.

Eran las 03:12 am cuando Gavin se despertó sobresaltado, como si algo no estuviera bien. Huff estaba descansando en la cama, tranquilamente. Se levantó haciendo el menor sonido posible y acercó a la sala, Simon estaba en modo reposo –o lo que sea que los androides hicieran para dormir- lo que indicaba que este no había realizado ningún sonido para despertarlo. Atribuyendo este despertar a su paranoia, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua o quizás uno de leche de soja antes de volver a dormir; sinceramente, su estómago rugía, así que algún tentempié no venía mal. Abrió la heladera evitando realizar mucho ruido, tomó el cartón de la leche y bebió de este mientras miraba si había algo que comer. El rubio había guardado pequeñas zanahorias en una bolsa ziploc por si le daba hambre en algún momento que no fuera propio de comida decente, no podía evitar sentirse molesto por su prevención y un poco afectuoso; Richard había intentado algo similar para Elijah cuando eran jóvenes, pero normalmente se olvidaba de hacerlo debido al trabajo. Abriendo dicha y metiéndose un par de estas en la boca, cerró la puerta de la heladera con clara intención de irse a dormir.

— ¡JODER! —Grandes ojos fríos y azules se encontraban en la oscuridad observándolo y, dios, sabía que no eran los de Simon pues los escuchó caerse del sofá por el repentino “despertar” producido por el grito de Gavin. Puff apareció ladrando, medio dormido, mientras intentaba encontrar al presunto ladrón. Pero eso no importaba, el maldito androide que supuestamente no era más que una jodida carcasa vacía estaba parado en su maldita cocina mirándolo fijamente. Esta definitivamente no sería su semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin no odia los androides, los detesta. Ninguna de las razones dadas es la que hizo que perdiera contacto con Elijah, solo son pequeños clavos en el ataúd de su relación.


	4. Misión (Noviembre 2038)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comencé la universidad así que ando corta de tiempo, sin contar que el gato pese a tener una pata fracturada en tres parte aun quiere pararse y es un dolor en el costado, así que no me deja escribir ni hacer nada... lo quiero igualmente.
> 
> Por parte del fanfic. Decidí darle nombres diferentes a las Chloes, y aunque en sí sólo muestra tres en el juego en la parte de Connor, decidí que el hubiera tenido cuatro. La que se fue es la que Connor amenazó con la pistola por parte del "juego" de Eli, la original, en dicho momento, estaba escondida ya que ella ya estaba desviada desde el comienzo y era mejor mantnerla lejos. No lo dije esto en el fanfic aun, no sé si lo aclararé porque no cambia del todo en la historia, creo, aun no esto segura, pero por las dudas de que nunca lo diga en la historia les queda este dato (?).

**Miercoles 31, noviembre, 2038**

Podría jurar que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón, su pecho ardía, sus oídos palpitaban y su visión se volvió borrosa. La figura frente a él estaba inerte mas eso no quitaba que era aterrador. A ciegas buscó algo de que aferrarse, consiguiendo sujetar el brazo de Simon que se posó a su lado alarmado y protectoramente. Huffle fue directo al ataque, mordió la pantorrilla del androide y masticó con sus dientes de leche el pantalón de dicho, quien no dio ningún indicio de moverse. No escuchó mucho de lo que decía el PL600, intentando de descubrir cuáles eran las intenciones del otro androide, puesto que se tambaleó hasta la mesada y se dejó reposar contra esta mientras intentaba de evitar que su mundo se derrumbase. Intentó de igualar su respiración, lentamente, contando hasta diez tanto en crecimiento como en decreciente hasta que sintió que al fin podría regularse. Sus manos aun temblaban cuando se giró y miró a la interacción entre los dos restantes, al parecer el rubio intentó esa magia extraña de retraer las pieles y “contactarse” telepáticamente o esa mierda. No tiene muchas opciones de juego. Sólo puede pensar en enviar a este Androide a Elijah y que descubriera que demonios está mal con él, dado que Robo Jesús no supo (y de igual modo prefería no contactarse con dicho). El problema era que realmente no tenía ni idea donde estaba su hermano, ni su teléfono tenía, si lo pensaba bien. La siguiente opción viable era llamar a Richard y preguntar por el paradero del hermano del medio, algo que simplemente sonaba desastroso en su mente y revolvía su estómago. Sabía y casi podía citar las preguntas que vendrían ante la petición; inseguro, dudoso, escéptico y levemente esperanzador. Decidió no pensarlo demasiado, ir a su cuarto para recuperar el móvil lo más rápido posible y regresar a la cocina debido a que no quería perderse cualquier cambio en los otros presentes (y saber si tiene que coger a Hufflepuff e irse pitando de allí).

— Hey Dick, necesito un favor —El teléfono fue atendido al segundo anillo, ni dejó que su hermano pudiera siquiera saludar que ya estaba escupiendo las siguientes palabras. Intentó parecer lo más desinteresado posible, tranquilo y distante, pero sabía que estaba fallando horriblemente cuando su voz se rompió en la palabra “favor”.

— ¿Qué demonios Gav? ¿Te das cuenta que son las tres de la mañana? —La voz de Richard se filtró llena de cansancio, de fondo levemente se podía escuchar a Frederick preguntar qué pasaba y su hermano asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pese a que no lo sabía. Gavin tomó una larga y profunda respiración, sintiendo la ansiedad picar bajo su piel y la necesidad urgente de colgar el teléfono. Le dio una mirada al androide “zombie” antes de enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba, ni se dio cuenta que su hermano había comenzado a llamarlo alarmado a través del auricular varias veces, apenas captando una de las tantas y su continuación—. ¿Gavin? Me estás asustado, ¿está todo bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya? —Acompañado a su tono protector y fraternal, se podía escuchar las sabanas moverse (o quizás ropa) junto al de los zapatos pisar la madera del suelo, el menor no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante lo preocupado que hizo a su hermano.

— Estoy bien Dick, lo prometo, sólo necesito que me pases la dirección de Elijah –El silencio fue profundo tras sus palabras que salieron casi como un susurro, sin confiar del todo en si lo dijo realmente o quedo en su mente, pero la extensión de la nada solamente producía mayor malestar en el menor quien miraba a Simon que intentaba aun interactuar con el androide. El sonido de un juego de llaves siendo colocados en una mesa (posiblemente tomados en el frenesí anterior de su hermano) y la pregunta sofocada de Fred sobre si estaba todo bien hizo que Gavin saltara en su lugar, casi olvidándose que estaba al teléfono. El familiar malestar comenzó a filtrarse en su ser, sintiendo la ira quemar sobre su ansiedad y soltar un gruñido bajo—. ¿Richard? Joder, no te mueras, no es el fin del mundo, sólo quiero la puta dirección de mi hermano.

— ¿Para qué quieres su dirección? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya?

— Corta toda esa mierda de hermano mayor, sólo necesito la dirección.

— No has hablado con Elijah en años, Gavin, ¿por qué un miércoles a las tres de la mañana decides que es tiempo de contactarte con él?

— ¿Sabes qué?, olvídate que llame, joder —Sin esperar respuesta cortó la llamada y lanzó su móvil contra el sofá, donde Puff corrió a buscarlo como si fuera una jodida pelota. Soltó un gruñido mientras se frotaba la cara con sus dos manos y luego pasaba sus manos por su cabello, despeinándolo y tomando un gran bocado de ellos para tironear con fuerza mientras sofocaba un grito de completa frustración. Alzó su vista para ver aun al rubio con cara preocupada intentando de entender como Connor 2.0 estaba en su cocina cuando supuestamente no debería de poder moverse por sí solo—. A la mierda todo, ¿crees que podamos tirarlo en el basurero más cercano? —La cara de desaprobación de PL600 le respondió claramente que no, maldición, odiaba su vida en momentos como estos. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos se pasó merodeando por su apartamento mientras pensaba en posibilidades y alternativas de qué hacer con la situación actual; el perro en algún momento creyendo que estaba jugando comenzó a seguirlo mientras ladraba bajo e intentaba golpearlo con sus pequeñas patas. El suave sonido de su teléfono lo alertó minutos más tarde, dudoso y sintiendo nuevamente la ansiedad filtrarse bajo su piel, su tráquea aplastarse y la necesidad urgente de huir, se acercó a recogerlo. Tenía un mensaje de texto, número bloqueado y sólo contenía una dirección... Richard había llamado a Elijah.

Sin decir palabra alguna Gavin deja el móvil donde estaba y se dirige a su cuarto, con cuidado y con su mente en blanco, comienza a juntar ropa que colocarse casi automáticamente, durante un breve segundo pasa la idea de darse una ducha que rápidamente descarta. Comienza colocándose una cómoda remera –cambiando la que usa de pijama- y una sudadera que recuerda haberle robado a su hermano hace un par de meses. Cuando tiene la tarea de colocarse unos jeans tropieza al pasar el pie dentro del agujero de cada pierna y termina cayendo, desgraciadamente mal coordinado fuera de la cama y directo al suelo. El ruido tanto de su caída, como de algunos elementos que tenía en su mesa de luz estrellarse, se filtra en el silencioso apartamento. Maldice en voz alta sintiendo unas lágrimas de frustración filtrarse por sus ojos, cabreado se quita completamente la prenda, la hace un bollo y la tira al otro lado del cuarto, respirando trabajosamente. Él realmente, realmente, no quiere ir a ver su hermano porque implica tener que enfrentar muchas verdades que no quiere, remarca eso, no quiere hacerlo. En especial porque sabe que todo es su maldita culpa y ser tan jodidamente egoísta le hizo dejar que la relación sólo se destruya al fin. Su pequeño momento de auto desprecio fue interrumpido cuando su puerta fue golpeada y la cabellera rubia del androide se filtró en la pequeña apertura. Dudoso abrió su boca, seguramente para ofrecer ayuda, pero terminó por cerrarla al reconocer que sólo recibiría una negativa muy efusiva.

— Porque no recoges las llaves del auto y arrastras al Robo Zombie al asiento trasero —Aunque fue dicho como si fuera una pregunta, su tono carecía de real y solamente salió como una orden a medias. El rubio pareció aceptar aquello y sin cuestionarlo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Apenas escuchó los sonidos amortiguados de la sala, mientras miraba la pared frente a él y se preguntaba cuanta energía le tomaría levantarse del frío suelo de madera sintética. Decidió, tras cinco bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, volver a intentar vestirse y ahora, sin sentir que tiene un mono martillando su cerebro, pudo realizar la tarea. Dejándole comida a Huffle y comprobando que tuviera agua, se colocó unas viejas zapatillas deportivas y apagó las luces antes de abandonar la seguridad de su departamento.

.

.

.

La mansión moderna de Elijah estaba en el medio de la nada, literalmente, y le llevó casi dos horas en llegar al maldito lugar. Para su suerte Simon había tomado la iniciativa de manejar, parando antes por un café de 24/7 para conseguir una bebida caliente para beber en el camino, y dejando que el detective esté malhumorado, dormitando y hecho una bola en el asiento de pasajero. Cuando estacionó el auto a unos metros de la construcción, ninguno se movió hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una de las tantas Chloe que mantenía su hermano, vestida con algo muy fino para el clima actual. Estremeciéndose de solo verla, Gavin, se acomoda en su asiento y respiró profundo un par de veces bajo la mirada evaluativa del androide doméstico. Cuando al fin decidió que era suficiente, mandando todo al demonio en voz alta, sale del vehículo abrazándose a sí mismo ante la briza que choca contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Traes a Terminator? —No pidió por favor, pero tampoco lo ordenó, fue una pregunta que esperaba que fuera suficiente impulso para que el PL600 acatara la orden sin cuestionar mucho. Sin más él se dirigió directo hacia la casa con paso rígido y rápido, pasó junto al androide que los esperaba sin decir nada y tras suyo pudo escuchar una pequeña disculpa del rubio junto a una presentación, reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos y buscó fieramente a su hermano. No pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo ante el cambio de temperatura del lugar, prácticamente era un horno, y paseó hacia la siguiente puerta abierta. Caminó por los limpios suelos antes de encontrarse con la figura esperada de Kamski, quien apenas hizo un movimiento para reconocer la presencia del menor.

— Estaba en medio de un gran proyecto, ¿sabes? Podrías haberme contactado la semana pasada o esperar la siguiente, pero no, siempre eres tan inoportuno —Sin maldad, pero con burla, su hermano se giró para encararlo mientras sonreía, ajustándose la bata de baño rojo extremadamente cara y evaluando que podía necesitar su hermano menor de él. El silencio floreció con facilidad mientras Gavin cerraba sus puños de tal forma que sus uñas dañaron su piel y sus dientes se juntaron en un sonido sordo. Miró al mayor como si fuera el demonio encarnado y apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros androides tras suyo—. Oh, veo que me has traído nuevos juguetes, estás disculpado. Aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que al fin tendrías androides a tu disposición, ¿no eras quien decía que era enfermizo tener a alguien cerca a quien puedes pedirte que te hag-?

Su frase fue ahogada por un grito brutal de Gavin, quien se abalanzó sobre él y si no fuera por Chloe que lo sujetó antes de poder embestirlo y golpearlo, estarían ambos rodando por el suelo. El detective comenzó a gritar, patalear e insultarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, intentó separarse de ella y sin importar cuantos codazos le diera o cuanto se zarandeará a los lados, ella nunca lo soltó de su agarre firme en la cintura que los situaba firmemente a unos metros de su creador. Eli negó con su rostro, casi pareciendo triste, aunque en especial desilusionado, mientras los rodeaba y se acercaba a los nuevos androides. Estudió a Simon con curiosidad, dudoso de porque su hermano tendría un PL600 a su lado y se mordió la lengua para no decirle nada sobre el reemplazarlo por uno nuevo, más evolucionado, en especial con la cantidad de desviados y los nuevos derechos por los que luchan, no quería lastimar la sensibilidad de la máquina. Por otro lado, el RK inconcluso, era algo llamativo. El último que supo que estuvo en producción fue el RK800 cual lideró gran parte de la revolución, sin llegar a realizarse en masa para el comercio. El presentado frente a él, pese a compartir características físicas, claramente no lo era. Llevó su mano hacia su cara, pensativo, acariciando su mentón y evaluando con la mirada el torso desnudo del prototipo. Si no fuera porque conocía demasiado bien a su psicótico hermano, podría pensar que era un pervertido cualquiera paseando un androide a medio vestir; literalmente este sólo llevaba unos pantalones negros y nada más, descalzo y sin una cobertura superior. Aun así, lo más llamativo, era la falta de actividad de su led y sus ojos prácticamente muertos. ¿De dónde lo habría sacado?

— Asumiré que él es tu preocupación, ¿de dónde lo has sacado querido hermano? ¿Acaso buscas que pase la conciencia de tu androide domestico a la del prototipo? —La pregunta era válida, buscarle al modelo obsoleto un cuerpo donde pueda adaptarse mejor y tenga mayores beneficios, no parecía raro. Pero mirando la cara horrorizada del PL600, dudó de que esa fuera la razón. Y su hermano, que lentamente se había comenzado a calmar, reanudó su serie de insultos infinitos que ni sentido tenían. Rodó los ojos, Elijah, y suspiró rezándole a cualquier entidad porque le diera fuerzas para enfrentar al caos hormonal que era el menor—. Gavin, tranquilízate o bien puedes irte, tus balbuceos me están dando jaqueca.

— Podría bien explotarte tu maldita cabeza, gilipollas —Escupió, pero decidió dejar de forcejear, Chloe hasta había comenzado a susurrarse palabras tranquilizadoras en espera de que calmar su nivel de estrés elevado, cosa que no estaba funcionando. Dudoso, Simon, terminó acercándose y alejándose de Eli, como si temiera de él en este momento (¿Quién podría culparlo cuando este te observa como si fueras una puta tostadora que comprar?)—. Estuve en la incursión a Cyberlife ayer, esta maldita cosa estaba en la zona de investigación —Comenzó, tercamente a hablar, mientras era soltado y aun rígido se mantuvo en posición de ataque por si era necesario, Si, amorosamente, tomó su muñeca para evitar que lo hiciera. Bendito sea el androide demasiado bueno, él en su lugar ya le hubiera volado la cabeza de Kamski ante la insinuación de cambiarlo de cuerpo (como si fuera necesario hacerlo)—. Robo Jesús dijo que era una carcasa, puta mentira, apareció en mi apartamento en el medio de la noche y no tengo ni idea como entró. Ni Simon o mi perro se dieron cuenta hasta que lo encontré —No dijo que casi le dio un ataque al corazón, él no necesitaba hacerlo, demasiado era admitir que el otro androide vivía con él, ya podía imaginar las enfermizas ideas que pasaban por la mente del mayor. Jodido pervertido.

— Eso es imposible, pequeño hermano, él no pudo moverse desde la torre hasta tu departamento mágicamente —Burló fácilmente su hermano, descartando la idea, mientras se cruza de brazos y observa analíticamente al menor. El silencio llegó nuevamente, mientras que Gavin se debatía entre intentar atacarlo o simplemente darse media vuelta e irse directo al infierno. Pero pareció ser suficiente para que él captara que no mentía, la cara de sorpresa de Elijah no pasó de ser percibida junto a un par de murmullos sobre: “¿cómo eso es posible?” o “¿en que trabajaba Cyberlife?”. Haciendo señas a Chloe comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar desconocido, la fémina tras verlo pasar el umbral a determinada zona, tomó del brazo al prototipo y comenzó arrastrarlo tras suyo. Gavin y el rubio dudaron unos momentos antes de seguirlos, Gav le susurró que si prefería esperar en el auto podía hacerlo, pero Simon sólo sonrió a medias y continuó a su lado.

Puertas, pasillos inmaculados y más, más blanco con rojo, los llevó hasta una puerta “oculta” que bien podría ser una cámara de tortura considerando que debían de bajar un tramo de escalera para llegar a la habitación en sí. Era el maldito laboratorio de Elijah, lleno de piezas y partes de androides a medio construir, algunos brazos aún se movían y era escalofriante. Reprimiendo la necesidad de salir corriendo, Gavin toma asiento en un taburete –que estaba lleno de otras piezas que tiró descuidadamente al suelo- y observó cómo su hermano conecta al RK900 en un brazo para analizarlo. Largos minutos pasaron, en algún momento una de los Chloe (que si no se esquivaba se llamaba Adéle) le trajo una perfecta taza de café y luego se puso hablar con Simon silenciosamente en una esquina. La original y primer Chloe, se encontraba auxiliando a su hermano en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Su estómago se revolvía mientras veía como el androide era movido como si no tuviera vida alguna, cosa que era técnicamente vedad, pero que aun así le generaba malestar. Decidió que el mejor enfoque era jugar con su móvil, tardíamente dándose cuenta que lo había olvidado en su apartamento. Maldijo bajo.

— ¿Esto tomará mucho tiempo? Porque podría tomarme una siesta, sabes, no todos somos vampiros —Su voz salió ligeramente ronca, posiblemente de tanto griterío anterior, y reprimió un bostezo cubriéndose la boca con su mano. Su hermano parpadeó un par de veces en la computadora, se giró para observarlo como si fuera una clase de bicho extraño pegado en su pared y luego retomó lo suyo mientras despedía a su hermano con la mano.

— Puedes irte, te llamaré cuando sepa algo de porqué te acosa este androide, dudo que sea por tu personalidad —Su voz salió demasiado alegre, era enfermizo, aunque lo último fue murmurado más para sí que para su hermano. Gavin rodó los ojos, exactamente igual que su hermano minutos antes y se levantó de un salto de su lugar, sin decir nada comenzó a irse y tras suyo Adéle y Simon caminaron. Al llegar a la puerta, Dorothée (la cuarta Chloe, al parecer Blanche, tercer Chloe construida, se había ido tras desviarse quedando solo tres de las cuatro que solía tener). Sintiéndose cansado, casi sin huesos, Gavin abrazó a ambos ST200 con cariño y se despidió de ellas, dado que en sí no tenía nada contra ellas, no tenían la culpa de estar aun con el imbécil de su hermano. Simon dudoso lo siguió, encendió el auto y lo llevó al apartamento donde sin dudarlo se acostó –vestido- para dormir al menos unas horas más antes de su turno.

.

.

.

Se despertó con el molesto sonido de su teléfono resonando en la sala, dudó unos momentos en levantarse e ir a recogerlo. Eran las nueve de la mañana, lo que significaba que hacía apenas una hora que había llegado sin contar que iba tarde para su turno, lo que significaba que ni era su jodida alarma. Se levantó de un salto, tropezando con todo en su habitación hasta llegar al siguiente cuarto, sintiendo el abrumador olor del desayuno ya flotando. Se tiró sobre su sofá para recuperar el móvil, teniendo una llamada entrante de un teléfono que desconocía y supuso rápidamente que era de Elijah. Por unos largos segundos pensó en ignoraelo, pero entonces sabía que él era quien pidió su ayuda y que en sí lo llamaba para su beneficio. ¿Pero realmente por qué pidió ayuda? ¿Para que el androide viviera? ¿Para que este dejara de aparecer de la nada frente a él? ¿Para que sea desmantelado? Nunca especificó, quizás estuvo mal no hacerlo considerando que el maniaco podría descuartizarlo y examinar pieza por pieza… olvídenlo, ya no quiere desayunar. Desbloqueó la llamada y dudoso se llevó el auricular al oído.

— ¿¡Está allí!? —La voz chillante de su hermano lo desconcertó, necesitaba una jarra entera de café antes de hacer frente a tales sonidos. Entrecerró sus ojos intentando entender a quien se refería, dado que el androide estaba conectado a un puto brazo cuando lo dejó e inmovilizado—. Gavin, esa máquina destrozó todo en mi taller y desapareció, lo dejé solo media hora, es peligroso. ¿Está ahí? —La voz preocupada de Eli era aún peor, le hizo parpadear varias veces intentando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que escuchó ese tono y realmente lo fue cuando estuvo a punto de morir por su trabajo antes de la ruptura de su relación… estaba jodido. Se levantó de golpe del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina escaneando cada centímetro de esta, Simon le preguntó si todo estaba bien, pero lo ignoró sintiendo su corazón latir directamente en sus odios. Revisó cada pedazo de su apartamento antes de suspirar ruidosamente y sentir que podía relajarse.

— No, revisé cada parte, no se encuentra aquí —Su voz salió derrotada, por unos momentos, antes de que el malestar ganará terreno y arrasará con todo su ser—. ¿Cómo demonios se te pierde un androide Elijah? Porque todos siguen afirmando que es una puta carcasa cuando no lo es, ¿Si no como explicas todo esto, eh? ¿Está poseído? ¿Tiene el puto virus de terminator o qué? —Arrastró su mano pesadamente por su rostro, cansado de todo.

— Le instalé el software del RK800, técnicamente ya no es sólo una concha, ahora es un androide —Casi sonaba tímido—. Pero no estaba activado, no debería de haber sido capaz de levantarse e irse.

— ¿No se te ocurrió, que no sé, se desviara y se despertara por cuenta propia? Recuerda que no es la primera vez que te pasa, puede que quieras olvidarte de eso, pero la puta maquina casi te arranca un brazo esa vez.

— No exageres Gavin, y no era un desviado, fue un mal funcionamiento de su sistema.

— ¿Y no es la desviación un mal funcionamiento también?

— No es lo mismo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es la misma mierda! ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo Eli! ¡Yo te encontré! —No se dio cuenta en que momento de la discusión comenzó a gritar, pero su respiración se volvió errática mientras la imagen regresaba a su mente. Fue mucho antes de que Chloe pasara la prueba, uno de sus prototipos se había liberado de la zona de ensamblaje y atacó a su hermano, afirmando que estaba vivo y que no dejaría que lo desmantelaran. Recuerda como este le preguntaba a ‘Lijah si a él también le gustaría que le arrancaran sus partes y comenzar a intentar sacar su brazo izquierdo del lugar y arrancarlo; apenas logró dislocarlo antes de que Gavin lo golpeara con una silla cercana y lo sacara de sobre este, Richard llegó poco después y le disparó al robot. Su hermano había sufrido costillas rotas, magulladuras en su garganta y una marca que lo siguió por las siguientes semanas, sin contar el brazo que debió de ser colocado en su lugar. El menor recuerda vívidamente el terror que sintió filtrarse bajo su piel en ese momento y rogarle al restante que dejara estos experimentos, Kamski dijo que era un error y que lo arreglaría; Gav le repitió que ya no estaba creando algo sin vida, que ellos tenían vida y que los estaba obligando hacer cosas que no querían, que estaba jodido. Oh, cuánta razón siempre tuvo.

— Mandaré a Thée para que custodie tu lugar, también avisaré a Connor sobre la existencia activa del RK900, debe ser detenido. Él es más fuerte que Connor y más peligroso, no logré analizarlo por completo, no sé cuáles son las misiones implantadas en sus sistemas y podrían no ser del todo amigables. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, él fue a ti por una razón, seguro volverá —Sabiamente volvió hablar cuando sintió que su hermano se estabilizó, decidiendo dejar la discusión de lado y dándole indicaciones. Gavin lo mando al demonio y cortó, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá otra vez, Simon se acercó con una taza de café dudoso.

— El Robo Zombie al parecer está libre y Elijah dice que posiblemente vuelva a mí —Sonrió, hilarante, mientras miraba el techo evitando reír de histeria pura—. Todos los raros se me pegan, ¿eh?

— Me siento un poco insultado, Reed —Intentó aligerar el ambiente Simon, medio bromeando, pero sin poder borrar su preocupación—. He pedido un día libre, considerando su falta de sueño del día anterior, por lo que podría descansar e intentar relajarse un poco.

— ¿Relajarme? ¿Estás jodido de la cabeza lata? ¡Tengo al jodido Schwarzenegger tras mío!

— No creo que él quiera hacerle daño —Murmuró el rubio, dejando la taza en la mesa frente al televisor y volviendo a la cocina para terminar el desayuno. Gavin decidió no preguntar por qué creía eso y sólo intentó descansar, como bien dijo. Comió, miró la televisión un rato, respondió sus mails y llegada las diez y media de la mañana ya estaba muerto de aburrimiento así que decidió que pasearía a Huffle. Simon fue dudoso unos momentos, mientras lo veía cambiarse por ropa deportiva –bueno, no verlo, sino que esperaba tras la puerta-. Dorothée aun debía de llegar al lugar y según las especificaciones de Kamski, era preferible que no estuviera solo el detective, pero él era terco y ganó la discusión argumentando que llevaría su arma en caso de necesitarla y su móvil. Tomando la correa del pequeño pitbull salió del recinto y comenzó su caminar común hacia el parque cercano, donde daría unas vueltas.

Oh, como extrañaba esto. Correr le hacía sentirse liberado, más cerca de sí mismo y con sus pies en tierra. Odiaba no poder hacerlo más seguido, acostumbrado a ir al gimnasio y hacer un poco de ejercicio en máquinas olvidándose de lo bueno que era respirar el aire fresco y sentir la briza golpear su rostro sobrecalentado por el esfuerzo. Puff era completamente feliz siguiéndole el ritmo, lleno de energía y con ganas de gastarlas tanto como él. Era reconfortante. La música de rock hacía que la experiencia sea mejor, amortiguando cualquier otro sonido del lugar y distrayéndolo de sus propios pensamientos invasivos. La gente lo acompañaba a su lado, algunos eran sobrepasados y pocos seguían su ritmo, otros preferían dejarlo pasar debido al perro. Se detuvo cuando sintió que Huffle comenzaba a decaer, se acercó a uno de los bebedores (equipados con uno para mascotas) para recobrar un poco del agua perdida, felizmente, y hacer sus estiramientos posteriores al ejercicio (mientras el perro se recostaba). Sintiéndose más feliz que nunca, apenas sintió furia por el intruso que lo tomó del brazo e hizo girarlo. Una fracción de segundos creyó que sería Doro, irritada por abandonar su apartamento o hasta Simon, preocupado por estar solo. Pero el fugaz vistazo del cabello castaño y ondulado hizo que su estómago se retorciera, si no fuera porque los ojos lo delataban, casi creyó que era Connor. El RK900 lo estaba sujetando con fuerza para evitar que se moviera y habló, sólo que no pudo escucharlo, mientras clavaba su fría mirada en él. Sintió temor y con mano temblorosa se quitó los auriculares escuchando al fin lo que este quería decirle.

— ...Gavin Reed, mi nombre es Niles, soy RK900, un prototipo multifuncional. Mi misión actual es cuidarlo...

— ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?


	5. Intimidación (Noviembre-Diciembre 2038)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capitulo largo y eso que recorté dos escenas más porque me parecía que sería insufrible de leer tanto a la vez. En el próximo cap vuelve Markus, asi que me estoy planteando el redactar paralelamente un fanfic centrado en Simon (como este que está centrado en Gavin) para rellenar todo lo que queda perdido de este personaje y la relación que se volverá abrir con Markus. Peeero no sé.  
Tambien ando en duda de si hacer que RK900 trabaje en la comisaría o no, al final... veré que viene a mi mente en su momento. Admitiré que la mitad de este cap lo escribí hoy en la uni, así que, no me maten (?)

**Miércoles 31, noviembre, 2038**

El firme agarre del androide no vaciló ante el estallido de Gavin, contrariamente lo acercó más a su cuerpo casi rozándolo. El humano rápidamente decidió tomar su pistola y meter una bala entre ceja y ceja, no sólo por su acto de aparición sino por su incapacidad para comprender el espacio personal de otros, podía sentir su rostro calentarse más de lo que estaba. Torpemente tiró del agarre de la correa del cachorro hasta la muñeca y llevó su mano hacia la parte trasera de su pantalón, el movimiento no pasó de ser percibido por RK quien presionó aún más su muñeca, al punto que causaría moretones de persistir. Con una leve mueca de dolor y evitando hacer una escena, sigue su primera idea, sintiendo su corazón palpitar en sus oídos y la terrible necesidad casi sofocante de llorar ante lo estresante de la situación. Casi podría jurar que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, como una tortura premeditada y con necesidad simplemente de romper la poca cordura que estaba ganando con los años. Nada de eso importó, un fuerte empujón en el centro de su pecho produciendo una gran distracción junto a una perdida breve de aire, no es como si tuviera demasiado en sus pulmones considerando que prácticamente estaba entrando en pánico. El cabello rubio del ST200 llegó a la visión de Gavin, junto al suave y reconfortante aroma a vainilla; ella intentó de alejar al individuo del androide, pero sólo logró que el agarre se hiciera más fuerte y que el “agresor” se plantara con más fuerza en su lugar.

— Suelta a Gavin, RK.

— No.

— Ahora —Por muy pequeña y delicada que pudiera parecer Dorothée, su voz tan natural y pacifica le daba un tinte amenazante que cualquiera con un poco de inteligencia retrocedería. RK900 parecía no ser esa clase de “cualquiera”, decidiendo tener una batalla silenciosa de miradas con la mujer, dictada por simple terquedad que si no fuera tan sofocante todo Gav estaría aplaudiendo ello. El castaño, con la nueva distracción, retomó su vieja tarea de recuperar su arma; paralelamente la conmoción pareció despertar al cachorro quien pronto decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, como protector. Se lanzó contra la pierna de Niles, clavando sus dientes en la piel sintética y tela de su pantalón, firmemente manteniendo y apretando más su mandíbula hasta que el androide lo vio amenazante. Thée fue demasiado lenta, comparada a él, y sin agacharse tiró de la correa, que aún estaba enredada en el brazo libre de Gav, para arrancarla de su lugar y alzar al perro hasta la altura de su rostro. Huffle gruñó y ladró, intentando de morder la perfecta nariz de RK; Reed se ahogó con su propia respiración antes de poder soltar algunas palabras que podría jurar que sólo estaban en su mente.

— ¡Hijo de puta suelta a mi maldito perro! —La desesperación junto al malestar se filtró en su voz, mientras se zarandeaba intentando de liberarse del agarre del androide y de tomar a su perro, pero ni bien sus palabras fueron dichas, RK lanzó al cachorro contra un árbol cercano. El chillido de Puff se escuchó en el aire llamando la atención de varios transeúntes junto al aullido de indignación de Gavin. Se lanzó, más o menos, contra Niles, aunque la mano firme de Doro en su cofre impedía chocar contra este realmente. Ella susurró palabras tranquilizadoras e intentó nuevamente que el percutor liberara al humano. Inútilmente—. ¡TE DESTROZARÉ!

Gavin rugía mientras ST200 intentaba calmar la situación intentando que ninguno de los dos dañara al otro, aunque su intención era mayormente evitar que le diera un paro cardiaco al humano. El antagonismo de la fémina produjo malestar en el RK quien decidió quitar la molestia del medio, igual que con el cachorro, puesto que dificultaba realizar su misión cual parpadeaba firmemente en su mente. Tiró del humano, bruscamente, hacia un lado mientras empujaba al androide rubio hacia el otro. Con un fuerte empujón de palma abierta contra la bomba de Thirium de esta, la dejó inhabilitada durante unos preciosos minutos, similar al quitarle el aire a los humanos sólo que la diferencia era la cantidad de errores generados por la presión en un lugar tan “frágil”. En el mismo momento que él atacaba a la mujer, el detective recuperó su arma y clavó el metal contra la frente del androide, creyéndose inteligente murmuró un: “come plomo pedazo de mierda”. No dudó, pero fue demasiado lento, antes de que Niles usara su mano libre para romper la muñeca de Reed y obligarlo a soltar el arma. El dolor cegó a Reed quien sintió sus piernas ceder, pero sin poder caer debido a que el desgraciado de 900 aún tenía sujeto sus brazos con firmeza y manteniéndolo erguido (o lo más cercano). La pistola no llegó a tocar el suelo cuando Doro la tomó y apuntó al androide, llegando casi coordinadamente Connor a la escena y Hank (sin aliento) quien no dudó en apuntarlo también.

— Suelta a Gavin, tu misión ha fallado, no puedes cuidarlo cuando tú mismo lo has dañado —Dorothée sentenció sin más, su mirada clavada en el androide y su voz firme, casi maternal, mientras le da un ultimátum. RK pareció dudoso ante lo dicho, posiblemente teniendo varios problemas en su sistema y declaraciones contradictorias. Terminó soltando al detective, lentamente, ayudándolo a caer en el suelo de rodillas sin herirse más; retrocedió unos pasos casi pareciendo culpable. Hank bajó su propia arma con un suspiro ruidoso, mientras Gavin acunaba su mano dañada y se paraba torpemente para llegar al perro inconsciente; Connor se precipitó para ayudarlo, pero fue negado con furia por el detective, lo que menos quería era otro androide igual (físicamente) tocándolo. Se inclinó junto a Huffle sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, sin atreverse a derramarlas, y acariciar el pelaje con su mano sana. Respiraba, podía sentir la subida y bajada de su cuerpo, pero no sabía el alcance de la herida que había generado en especial porque este no parecía recobrar conciencia.

— Necesito llegar al veterinario —Comentó cuando Thée se inclinó junto a él, siendo quien se atrevió a tomar al cachorro entre sus brazos y alzarse, ayudando brevemente a Gavin para que se levantara con una mueca de dolor—. Desháganse de esa cosa, no quiero volver a verlo, me importa una mierda que los androides tengan derecho ahora —Tragó, mientras miraba a Connor fijamente, quien se había detenido de su intento de razonar con Niles—. Juro que si lo vuelvo a ver volaré su maldito cerebro cibernético —No había voz alzada, ni calor tras sus palabras, sólo una resignación aún más cruda que cualquier otra emoción que pudo demostrar. La gente que se había reunido a su alrededor, gravando la mayoría el altercado, fue espantada por Hank. Sin decir mucho más se giró mirando casi suplicante al ST200, quien asintió y comenzó a guiarlo al otro extremo del parque dejando a Connor y su gemelo malvado para que solucionen el caos que generó el último.

— Necesitas ir al hospital Gavin. Llevaré a Hufflepuff al veterinario, primero si gustas, y luego Simon te llevará al hospital —Declaró con cuidado, voz suave para no alarmarlo o hacerlo que rompiera la frágil barrera que evitaba que llorara de pura angustia e impotencia. Llegada a la esquina del parque, Simon estaban con el choche del detective esperándolos y muy energéticamente se bajó para ayudar a Dorothée que ingrese en la parte trasera y en la delantera a Gavin. El viaje fue silencioso, fueron primero al veterinario donde Reed ingresó para llenar los papeles y esperó hasta que ella sea llamada por el médico, prometiendo ante cualquier novedad le informaría al PL600. Luego se dirigieron al hospital, mientras el detective se apoyaba contra el vidrio del auto y pensaba que demonios había sucedido en apenas una hora. Intentando evitar pensar en cómo su imagen, mostrándolo débil, recorrería todas las redes sociales.  
.  
.  
.

Gavin terminó con un yeso que tendría que mantener durante dos meses y medio (sin contar la rehabilitación), junto con una cirugía menor debido al daño producido. Al comienzo no parecía tan grave, pero la fuerza y modo de ataque del RK había sido suficiente para destrozar parte del cúbito. Obviamente deberá de presentarle el informe al capitán y será confinado a trabajo de oficina, para su desgracia. Detestaba que el daño haya sido realizado a su mano dominante, siempre temió el dañarse esta y que no pudiera manejar correctamente un arma, debido al daño en los nervios o algo así. Así que no estaba para nada feliz del diagnóstico dado, y a pesar de las hermosas drogas que le dieron –fuertes debido a que era bastante tolerante a otras-, no se sentía menos tenso que desde lo sucedido. Simon le había informado que Huffle estaba bien, sólo sus costillas levemente magulladas y una pata dislocada que estaría “enyesada” también, prácticamente como su dueño. Aparte de eso, más que el orgullo de los dos, nada fue dañado. Regresó a su hogar para encontrar en la puerta de su apartamento a Richard completamente cabreado y a un Frederick un poco ansioso intentando de calmar a su marido. Para su suerte le dejaron entrar sin silencio y se guardaron sus comentarios hasta que el rubio entregó una taza de té a cada uno de los miembros y Gavin se sentó en su sofá casi hundiéndose en este –demasiado casando de todo-.

— Entonces… ¿Cuándo me ibas a contar que convivías con un Androide y que otro te andaba acosando? —Preguntó, “diplomáticamente”, Richard mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, observando de reojo a Simon quien no tenía ni idea que hacer con él mismo (si huir o sentarse). Gavin resopló, hundiéndose más bajo sus hombros alzados y miró al rubio con diversión evidente.

— Simon es el androide que los imbéciles de tus compañeros no pudieron capturar en el atentado de la torre —Comentó como si fuera algo sin importancia, erizando a su hermano y haciendo que el nombrado quisiera huir, pero sin atreverse a mover un músculo y llamar más la atención a sí—. Lo encontré después de todo el drama, dijo no haber dañado a nadie, le creí —Se encogió de hombros, mientras ambos Allen lo miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y esta fuera un mono o un dragón—. Está conmigo desde entonces.

— Tú… ¿sales con un androide? —Este fue Frederick, dudoso de las últimas palabras de su cuñado, aunque sin juzgarlo, sólo sorprendido que, si no estuviera tan cansado y quisiera dormir para siempre Gav, lo encontraría divertido.

— No, tonto, es prácticamente mi compañero de cuarto.

— Oh, eso es bueno. Me alegra que alguien esté para ti… eso explica porque no querías que te visitáramos en tu apartamento

— Sabía que Dick fliparía, como ahora, y no quería aguantarlo. Pero como dicen: el gato está fuera de la bolsa y toda esa mierda —Descartó el argumento moviendo su mano desinteresadamente, Richard por el momento se mantuvo en silencio, ni siquiera dijo nada cuando su marido se puso a hablar con el PL600 cuestionando como se había comportado Gavin y como lo trataba, considerando su aversión por los androides. Dudoso, el hermano mayor, unió sus manos y se inclinó hacia su hermano menor, intentando de analizarlo, como si la verdad se escondiera en su rostro. Los minutos de silencio entre ambos persistieron, apenas Gavin hacía algún sonido ante la discusión de los restantes, ya sea para afirmar o burlarse de lo dicho.

— Sabes que podrías perder tu trabajo por esto, ¿no?

— Como si alguien le importara una mierda sobre Simon, sin ofender —Lo último fue dicho directamente al aludido, quien se encogió de hombros, aceptando que prácticamente era así. DPD podría haber armado un escándalo antes de la revolución, ¿pero ahora? No. ¿El resto del mundo? Bien podría meterse su opinión donde les entrara, por favor y gracias.

— ¿Y el otro androide? ¿También lo “salvaste”? —Utilizó el sarcasmo ante la palabra salvar, burlándose, queriendo ser hiriente porque tenía miedo y Gavin lo sabía, sólo que no tenía ganas de tratar con su hermano en este momento y menos contarle sobre RK. Para empezar, seguramente ya sabía todo, porque si se enteró que estaba lastimado era a causa de Elijah que no podía mantener su maldita boca cerrada por cinco minutos. Segundo, sabía que sólo lo hacía para marcarle en cada punto que falló y cometió un error que lo volvió vulnerable, porque así Dick demostraba que lo quería, diciéndole donde estuvo mal y para poder evitarse en una situación futura. Y dolía, y no tenía ganas de sentirse peor de lo que ya lo hacía, así que sólo cerró sus ojos y decidió ignorarlo. Pareció funcionar bastante bien, cuando Frederick entiendo la indirecta dada y sumó a su marido a la discusión con Simon, Gavin quedó en paz y dormitando.

Dorothée llegó dos horas más tarde, cuando su hermano y cuñado se había ido, con Hufflepuff quien había tenido una operación para acomodar el hueso donde debería. El cachorro, igual de drogado que el amo, fue recostado en la cama y dejado para que descansara. El ST200 incitó a Simon para que fuera a comprar víveres, mientras arrullaba a Gavin y consolaba en silencio. Fue en los brazos de la mujer que se rompió al fin, sintiendo que todo estaba tan fuera de sus manos que se ahogaba y que no tenía ni idea como era que esas situaciones siempre, siempre, volvían a él. ¿Necesitas dispararle a alguien? Gavin siempre está disponible, al parecer, según los criminales. ¿Noquearlo, romperle un hueso, simplemente golpearlo? Gavin es tu hombre. Casi parecería que tenía un maldito imán para atraer la tragedia, él creía que había roto esa maldición cuando por dos semanas enteras no había recibido ningún daño a su persona (no desde que Connor decidió noquearlo). Culpando a su estado emocional a las drogas, despidió a Doro y se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar, se lo merecía al final de cuentas, en especial porque mañana tendría que ir a trabajar y maldición, no quería.  
.  
.  
.

**Jueves 01, diciembre, 2038**

Había dormido como un bebé, se despertó con las energías renovadas y un dolor sordo en su muñeca, pero lo suficientemente bien como para disfrutar su desayuno con alegría, mientras Huffle rengueaba hacia su lugar alegremente. El viaje hacia a la estación había sido un dolor, debido a que no podía manejar debió de dejar que Simon lo llevara a regañadientes y prometió tomarse un taxi para regresar o pedirle a alguien que lo traiga. Para su suerte en este lapso de tiempo no se mencionó al RK malicioso, lo que fue un completo alivio. Ni Dorothée ni Elijah habían intentado de contactarlo para preguntarle nada, mucho menos el dúo dinámico –que prefería evitar en este momento- había tenido las intenciones de llamarlo para informarle sobre el estado del gemelo malvado. Sinceramente, prefería que fuera así, su amenaza había sido clara y tenía bastantes intenciones de realizar la acción si este se presentaba frente a él. No tanto por el daño a su persona o ser un jodido acosador o simplemente por joderle la vida, sino por haber atacado a su perro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio ataca a un maldito cachorro? Definitivamente nadie. Presentó los papeles correspondientes a al capitán sobre el daño recibido, quien a pesar de mirarlo raro no dijo nada, seguramente habiendo visto toda la acción de los videos que sabía que rondaban en internet. Fue derivado al trabajo de escritorio, pero ya ni se podía quejar por ello. La primera hora de trabajo fue tranquila hasta que Connor y Hank ingresaron, no pudo evitar tensarse ante ello y esperar ser abordado. Una hora y media pasó, no se le dijo nada, luego se fueron para un caso y se permitió relajarse.

— Detective Reed, necesitamos hablar —La voz de Connor hizo saltar al nombrado en su lugar, girando levemente para verlo por sobre su hombro y preparándose para la batalla. El androide le entregó una taza de café recién hecha, mientras se dirigía para posarse junto a su escritorio claramente negado a recibir una negativa. Él, por su parte, no recordaba haber visto regresar al dúo dinámico, pero mirando la hora habían pasado casi cinco horas desde que se fueron y se había salteado el almuerzo para variar. Maldición, ahora que lo recordaba su estómago exigía ser llenado con algo, así que tomó la taza con su mano sana y dio un trago tentativo mientras quemaba su paladar.

— Que sea rápido lata —Masculló mientras lo observaba de reojo, sin atreverse a mirarlo completamente. Una pequeña parte de su mente asimilaba el rostro del androide con el dolor sordo de su muñeca, siendo demasiado fresco en su memoria muscular. Tarareó felizmente mientras drenaba la mitad de su taza, debía de darle crédito al robot, había esperado a que su humor se estabilizada con la cafeína recibida antes de abordar el trágico tema que ambos sabían que llegaría, pero que no querían enfrentar. A veces ignorar el elefante de la habitación era la mejor opción, no terapéutico, pero mejor.

— Niles no pretendía lastimarlo a usted o a su perro, su conciencia estaba inconclusa… —Comenzó la explicación, como si estuviera hablando de un ser humano, pero a la vez no, mientras adoptaba un tono cálido y persuasivo—. Había mucho conflicto en su mente —Intentó de excusarlo y Gavin ya sentía como su estómago se revolvía, poco más y podía escuchar las viejas palabras de: “prometo que no lo haré otra vez, te amo”, jodida gente toxica.

— Espera, esta no es una maldita relación abusiva donde puede disculparse y todo estará bien. Me importa una mierda como estuviera su mente, si sabía cuál era el suelo y el cielo, me da igual, él me lastimo y lastimó a Hufflepuff, no lo quiero cerca mío. Puede meterse su jodida disculpa donde le entre.

— Pero detective, usted no entiende…

— No. Tú no entiendes. Yo no pedí que se me acercara, yo no pedí que me lastimara ni pedí que tirara a mi perro como si fuera una puta manta vieja. Así que no me digas que lo tengo que perdonar, cuando yo no quería tener nada que ver con él desde un puto comienzo —Su voz bajó, amenazante, susurrando verdades y sintiendo como su cólera iba tomando terreno. Tenía tentación de cerrar sus puños y golpear algo, quería gritarle, pero sabía que sería sólo para armar una escena y no quería llamar más la atención sobre sí mismo. Así que tragó, duro, y miró a Connor en espera que entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Probablemente pedía milagros.

— Detective.

— No, fin de la discusión, _Connor_ —Y se giró para continuar su trabajo. Podía sentir la mirada persistente del androide clavada en su nuca, erizándolo, se mantuvo allí durante unos solidos diez minutos antes de regresar a su lugar como perro faldero. Decidió, cuando fue libre, que se tomaría sus malditas horas de almuerzo y un poco más, regresando a su apartamento para comprobar que Huffle estuviera bien y para bajar sus niveles de estrés que estarían por las nubes después de lo sucedido. Como si RK900 tuviera el jodido derecho de pedirle que lo perdone, vamos. Ni siquiera podía sentirse lo suficientemente seguro para dejar su arma allí, teniéndola siempre consigo, pese a no estar en actividad de campo. Joder, estas cosas lo estaban volviendo viejo demasiado rápido. Como prometió, llamó a uno de esos raros taxis automatizados y esperó hasta ser recogido, el viaje fue tranquilo y no se dio cuenta que estaba tan tenso hasta que abrió la puerta de su apartamento para ser recibido por los ladridos alegres de Huffle y sus hombros se desplomaron con puro alivio.

Simon lo regañó por no avisar que llegaría, así podría prepararle algo de comer, y mientras hacía algo sencillo –aun quejándose por lo bajo-, Reed se recostó en el sofá con su cachorro mimándolo. La comida estuvo bien, tuvo una charla con Simon quien lo rellenó con la información pedida que había adquirido de su cuñado y hermano, comentando algunas pequeñas cosas que había percibido y le parecían extrañas de la pareja. Sinceramente Fred y Dick no era la pareja más convencional del mundo, pero eran envidiables como a pesar de tener tantas diferencias aún se amaban. Aunque nunca lo confesaría, él quería tener esa clase de amor en su vida, pese a saber que no lo merecía y que nunca lo obtendría. Soñar es gratis, ¿no? Al final decidió no regresar al trabajo, sabiendo que bien podría terminar los reportes desde su computadora gracias al correo vinculado. Para ser completamente sinceros, no quería volver a cruzarse con Connor y su intento de hacer que disculpe al RK, no aun, quizás nunca.  
.  
.  
.

**Viernes 02, diciembre, 2038**

Se despertó con una sensación de incomodidad que bien conocía, la paranoia filtrada bajo su piel, se sentó en la cama y buscó la pistola que guardaba bajo su almohada. Con cuidado se levantó, sintiendo el dolor punzante de su muñeca precipitarse como una bomba recordándole la última vez que dejó bajar la guardia. Huffle descansaba cómodamente en la cama, no tenía ni idea como había logrado subirse, pero realmente no quería despertarlo, así que con el mayor cuidado y silencio posible se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Podía escuchar la voz amortiguada de Simon del otro lado, discutiendo con alguien, algo completamente extraño. Su corazón martillaba contra su pecho mientras la puerta se abría, cuidado de no hacer ruido adicional para alertar a cualquier intruso que pudiera estar hablando con el androide.

— Deberías irte —La voz de Simon era insistente, con un borde de nerviosismo, casi podía imaginárselo amasando sus manos juntas y mirando hacia los lados en búsqueda del escape más próximo, una de las tantas cosas que hacían parecer tan humano al androide. No hubo respuesta del otro lado (normalmente creería que el androide se había vuelto loco, pero dudaba que sea el caso), así que Gavin terminó de abrir la puerta y colarse en la sala, cerrando esta tras de sí para evitar que Huffle fuera dañado por terceros otra vez. Se congeló en su lugar cuando la imagen prístina de RK900 se presentó frente al rubio, impasible. 

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar? —Gruñó sin alzar su voz, levantó su arma y apuntó al intruso sin dudarlo, podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba y la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas, la situación en sí no era de peligro, pero sabiendo lo letal que podría ser este androide no podía evitar levantar todas sus defensas. De reojo también buscó posibles salidas, para evitar terminar dañado otra vez, pero sin atreverse a dejarlo fuera de su vista demasiado tiempo. RK se giró para poder calvar su gélida mirada en él, Simon se dignó hacer un sonido amortiguado entre el asombro y la molestia por el arma presentada.

— Necesitaba disculparme, Gavin, si deseas mi muerte para compensar el daño realizado, estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi vida —No hubo duda en su voz, pese a que las palabras bien podrían ser de un desviado, todo en él gritaba que no lo estaba. Rígido, tan cibernético y primitivo. Su voz nunca tuvo duda, como si estuviera ofreciéndole salir a tomar un helado. Pero el considerarse algo vivo hizo vacilar a Reed, porque si es una maquina entonces no posee tal cualidad, todo en esta presencia era extraño y realmente se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la cual estaba en esa habitación en Cyberlife para empezar. Aun así, pese a todo lo dicho, decidió ir por otro enfoque que también le estaba irritando, pese a no tener nada que ver con el tema central.

— ¿Quién carajo te dio el derecho de tutearme? —Llamarlo del primer nombre, tratarlo como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ni Simon se atrevió a eso hasta que insistió en que sea llamado por su nombre, porque escuchar el apellido Reed en su hogar le estaba haciendo sentirse enfermo, mas eso no era relevante en este momento. Su enfoque, como siempre, fue extraño y luego regresó al tema principal—. No tienes vida que pueda quitar —Sentenció crudamente dejando que el silencio tenso se asentara. Si no fuera por la alarma del teléfono de Gavin y el posterior ladrido de Huffle, el momento hubiera sido dramático, pero ni eso se le era otorgado. Con mucha sudada y renuente, Simon se dirigió hacia la habitación para calmar nos sonidos molestos que estaban produciendo un terrible dolor de cabeza, cual crecía a cada segundo. Pese a todo, de moverse más al centro de la sala para dejar que el PL ingresara a su cuarto, su arma jamás vacilo o dejó de apuntarlo, a pesar de sostenerla con su mano derecha y era menos firme.

— Entonces hazlo.

— ¿Qué eres un puto androide suicida o qué? 

— No hay tales conceptos como el suicidio cuando se carece de vida.

— Oh, cállate genio, sabes lo que quería decir —Pero quizás no y no importaba mucho, terminó bajando su arma y la apoyó junto al mueble más cercano, pasó su mano por su cara, demasiado temprano y falto de cafeína en su sistema. Frotó su frente como si así pudiera hacer que el dolor desapareciera y escucho el ahogado: “haré el desayuno” de Simon junto al quejido inconformista del perro cargado en sus brazos; ni siquiera notó que habían salido del cuarto. Los restantes no se movieron por lo que parecieron siglos, sólo se desplazaron cuando el PL anunció que la comida estaba hecha y el café se enfriaría. Gavin tomó su arma otra vez y se arrastró hasta la cocina, se sentó en la mesa y apoyó el elemento junto a su plato.

— ¿Es necesario? —La voz de Simón demostraba cuando decepcionado estaba por su actuar, como si fuera su jodida madre, nah, descarta eso, ella sólo usaba su tono en situaciones que prefiere omitir si quiere desayunar. Se encogió de hombros sin saber que responderle, pero sin quitarla, y comió su tostada con mermelada en grandes mordiscos exagerados. Bebió su café mientras observaba al RK ingresar con una expresión dudosa a la sala en uso, miró al humano en espera de un algo que nunca llegó, el desayuno fue relativamente silencioso. Como era normal, Gavin recuperaría los trastos sucios, se serviría la segunda (o hasta tercera) taza de café antes de retirarse a su cuarto. Se dio una corta ducha, más para despertarse que otra cosa, tras cubrir su elenco con una bolsa de plástico –cortesía de Simon- y al terminar se dedicó a vestirse mientras el rubio ordenaba la cocina. Apenas había terminado de colocarse un par de boxers cuando Niles ingresó a su cuarto, sin llamar o pedir permiso, y se quedó rígidamente junto a la puerta mientras su led giraba bruscamente entre el amarillo y rojo. Apenas hizo señas de reconcomiendo, dejando que el tenso y largo silencio se expanda un poco más.

— No me digas que eres alguna clase de pervertido —Los jeans puestos en su lugar, cerrar el botón de estos fue una lucha, pero lo logró, la cremallera fue algo más fácil. Sin siquiera girarse o mirarlo, rebuscó entre sus remeras limpias (jamás tuvo su ropa tan ordenada como ahora).

— No has sentenciado mi castigo.

— Olvídalo, ya respondiste la pregunta—Rodando los ojos Gavin intentó de pasar su yeso por la manga de su remera favorita, tras varios intentos infructífero, gruñó haciendo una bola de la tela y lanzó el elemento por la habitación como si lo hubiera insultado ociosamente. RK vaciló al tomar la prenda descartada que terminó junto a sus pies y ayudarlo a vestirse, el humano de mala gana lo dejó (y solo porque ya estaba llegando tarde al trabajo)—. No te castigare, eso es jodidamente enfermizo —Masculló entre diente y negó con su rostro efusivamente, casi sonaba como un mal juego de roles en la cama, sólo que sin la parte del sexo o realmente del juego, lo que lo hacía peor. Ya que estaba a su disposición, en silencio, dejó que el grandote lo ayudará con su chaqueta—. Esa clase de mierda que hiciste no se puede arreglar con disculpas o penitencia, atacaste a mi puto perro.

—¿Está molesto porque ataque a su mascota? —Sonó realmente confuso, lo que produjo que Gavin frunciera el ceño. Su led se mantuvo rojo mientras giraba, al parecer analizando algo muy profundamente o simplemente se rompió, quien sabe.

—No jodas Sherlock.

—No entiendo —Niles dio unos pasos lejos del humano, mientras este buscaba sus pertenencias, (teléfono, llaves y billetera) analizándolo; buscó sus signos vitales, estables con leves fluctuaciones, pero nada llamativo, no parecía mentir en ningún momento y realmente no parecía estar molesto con él lo que producía más confusión en el androide. Él creía que el “odio” del humano era por sacarlo y fallar en su misión (aunque Connor afirmó que no), la afirmación contraria y la necesidad de colocar el bienestar de un tercero por sobre el suyo era sorprendente, se preguntaba si no hubiera atacado al canino si esta situación podría haberse evitado. Quizás Gavin no estaría tan renuente a su persona, ¿correcto?

— Me importa una mierda que entiendas o no, vuelve de dónde has salido y jódete.

— Pero Re-

— No, nada de peros, joder, no te quiero cerca, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

— Siento diferir Reed, pero no puedo irme, no hasta que decida que hará conmigo.

— Oh, jódete, sólo, jódete —Gavin pasó su mano con violencia contra su rostro, fregando cada pedazo de carne y tironeando de algunos mechones que cayeron en su frente. Reprimió un grito, mordiendo su labio inferior y luego soltó un largo suspiro mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto. Contó hasta diez, lentamente, mientras intentaba de descubrir qué demonios hacer. Luego, sin más, se encaminó hasta la sala, cogió su placa que estaba en el mueble junto a la puerta, se puso sus zapatillas y salió del lugar. No estaba listo para enfrentar esta jodida situación, así que bien podrían irse todos al mismo infierno y permanecer allí, gracias. Sin más, ni despedirse, se fue enfurruñado al departamento de policía, con suerte encontraría a Connor en el camino y le daría un buen golpe por perder a su jodido gemelo. ¡Ni unas putas 48 horas podía tenerlo! Bueno, podía darle crédito que al menos lo retuvo por 24 horas… pero no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por las dudas que le parezca raro el cambio de actitud de la primera parte del cap a la ultima de Gavin, hay que considerar que en la primera estaba colérico por lo que le hizo al perro, casi creyendo que lo mató, mientras que en la ultima está terriblemente cansado y no tiene muchas ganas de pelear, aparte de que su furia anterior ya menguó con el paso de los días.


End file.
